A Very Merry Christmas
by jasminesandlillies
Summary: A Klaroline Christmas story! Upon finding out she is stranded in England for Christmas, Caroline Salvatore is forced to spend the holidays with her boss, Niklaus Mikaelson's, family. Klaus and Caroline find themselves swept up by the holiday cheer and their undeniable attraction to each other. Both are damaged in their own way but can they make this Christmas special?
1. Chapter 1 Stranded

**Hi Everyone! So I decided to write a Klaroline Christmas story to get everyone in the mood for Christmas and raise their spirits. After all of the drama surrounding TO/TVD, I think us die-hard Klaroline fans definitely need it. I hope you enjoy this story because I have certainly enjoyed writing it. If you have the time, drop a review, favourite or follow. This story will be ten chapters long and I will hopefully have published it all by New Years Eve.**

**I don't own the characters or TV shows sadly.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Sunday 22****nd**** November 2013**

Standing with teary eyes pointed towards the angrily flashing departure boards at Heathrow airport, Caroline Salvatore wondered why on Earth she listened to Elena Gilbert.

**xoxoxo **

"_Caroline, it's a really good opportunity! I don't know why you didn't scream yes to Ric and fling yourself at him in gratitude straight away."_

_Caroline eyed her best friend over the top of her work desk with an exasperated expression. Elena was casually leaning against the desk staring at her incredulously and twirling the vibrant red streak in her hair around and around her fingers. She wasn't paying attention to the fact that she was getting numerous lustful looks from her uncle's employees and was seemingly oblivious to the fact that she was distracting everyone from doing their jobs, including Caroline._

"_You know why, Elena." Caroline said bluntly whilst trying to fire off an email._

"_Klaus? Really, Caroline? You're considering not taking this amazing opportunity because of Klaus Mikaelson? Caroline, you have to go! You'll be representing Ric's half of the company." _

_It was true. Saltzman & Mikaelson Publishing was a prestigious publishing company currently trying to clinch a deal with an incredibly talented up-and-coming British writer. The problem was the writer only wanted to converse with the owners of the company so that he knew that they truly had a passion for literature and were invested in his work. He didn't want to publish with their UK branch until he had met the owners. Unfortunately, Alaric Saltzman was unable to meet with the potential client as his wife, Jenna, was due to give birth to their first child on the day of the meeting. So Ric had chosen Caroline to represent his half of the company. _

_It wasn't that Caroline didn't want to go. Internally, she was jumping at the chance and was immensely proud of herself to have been selected by Ric to represent his half of Saltzman & Mikaelson Publishing. Going to the UK alone would be incredible and if they managed to get the client then she could surely expect a pay-rise and more writers considering her as their literary agent. It was an amazing opportunity and there was only one thing making her pause for thought._

_Niklaus Mikaelson._

_It all started at the work Christmas party three years ago. Caroline had only been at Saltzman & Mikaelson for a few weeks and going to the party had been a last minute decision prompted by Elena begging her to come to the party. Although initially reluctant to go, Caroline thought it would be a good way to get to know her new co-workers and so she put on her prettiest dress and jammed a pair of antlers on her head at Elena's insistence. _

_The party was being held at the office and the champagne was already flowing by the time she arrived. The only people Caroline knew were Elena and Ric and as they were both busy talking to people when she arrived, she decided to make her way over to the bar to get a drink. Several glasses of champagne later and Caroline was feeling decidedly sloshed and confident enough to go talk to people. Before she had the chance to move however, an incredibly handsome man with a sexy accent sat down next to her and offered to buy her a drink. Caroline wittily retorted that the drinks were free and that opened their dialogue for the rest of the night._

_The man introduced himself as Nik and shamelessly flirted with her for the entire night. The drunker Caroline got, the more she flirted back and before she knew it, she was sprawled across the table in the conference room as Nik skilfully unhooked her bra and rained kisses along her collarbone. _

_Although the sex was mind-blowing, as soon as it was over Caroline quickly descended into a shame spiral. She had just slept with one of her co-workers and she didn't even know what department he worked in. So when a smirking Nik told her we was going to get them some more champagne, Caroline quickly took advantage of his exit to hurriedly dress and leave, almost sprinting as she left the building just before midnight._

_It was the following Monday when she discovered who she had actually slept with._

_She bumped into Ric as he was exiting the same conference room she had done the naughty deed in and who should be behind him? Well, none other than Nik himself. Ric quickly introduced him as Niklaus Mikaelson, the co-owner of Saltzman & Mikaelson Publishing, who was in town for the foreseeable future to oversee the meetings between potential clients._

"_You'll be working very closely with Caroline, Klaus, as she is one of the literary agents that we have here." Ric had said, almost jovially, oblivious to the obvious discomfort and embarrassment that Caroline was exuding. Klaus on the other hand was smirking widely at the poor girl in front of him clearly amused that they were having this conversation outside the room where they had done unspeakable things to each other._

"_Oh, I shall very much be looking forward to getting to know Caroline on a more intimate level." Klaus responded salaciously as his eyes practically devoured her._

_Ric seemed oblivious to the tension between the two of them and instead offered to show Klaus his new office which had just been redecorated. As Ric began walking off, Caroline tried to make a run for it but was thwarted when Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled her flush against his chest, their hands resting entwined upon his chest._

"_Did you really think you could get away with leaving me alone, sweet Caroline?" Klaus whispered in her ear, causing a deep blush to appear in her cheeks._

"_I-I um-"Caroline stuttered, unsure on what to say._

"_I'll be seeing you soon, Cinderella." Klaus said before placing a soft kiss on the back of her hand and stalking confidently away leaving a confused and slightly turned on Caroline in his wake._

_It took her a minute to figure out why he had called her Cinderella before she remembered her hasty exit at midnight._

_For the last three years, Klaus had taken every opportunity he had to make Caroline squirm with embarrassment or lust. He flirted with her, gave her lingering touches and stared into her eyes intensely whenever they worked together. It was quite clear to Caroline that Klaus intended to have his way with her again and the thought of getting involved with New York's biggest playboy frightened her. _

_Although Caroline loved her job, she knew that taking Ric's offer would only open her up to more of Klaus's flirtations and relentless pursuit of her. The idea of spending a week with him in a hotel, although secretly pleasing, made Caroline nervous beyond belief because she wasn't sure if she would be able to resist him._

_But deep down Caroline knew that rejecting Alaric's offer would be ridiculous and how could she say no to those big brown eyes that Elena was giving her?_

"_Fine," Caroline sighed, "tell Ric that I'll go."_

_A small smile touched her face as she saw Elena jump up and down with glee and excitement bubbled up within her at the thought of securing her first major contract for the company. _

**xoxoxo**

Oh, how she regretted saying yes now.

She supposed it wasn't all bad as she sat down dejectedly on the uncomfortable chairs they had in the airport. She and Klaus had managed to get the client to sign with them on the condition that Caroline would be his literary agent. Well, Caroline was ecstatic. She had read his work and absolutely loved it and knew that he would sell well on a global scale which could only mean good things for her. Truthfully, she was sure it was her passion for his work and Klaus's tireless efforts and reassuring him of their investment in his work that had swung the deal in their favour.

Even Klaus hadn't been that bad. They had flown in together to spend time with the writer before the official meeting and he had been positively gentlemanly in his behaviour towards her. Pulling her chair out for her at dinner, opening doors for her and even making sure that every one of her desires was met. Of course, he had been pursuing her non-stop during the trip but Caroline had been expecting that. What she hadn't expected was her resolve to be crumbling towards him. After all, she did like him and he clearly liked her if the last three years of flirtation and innuendos were anything to go by.

But all of that seemed to pale in comparison to the troubling situation she was in now.

A freak snowstorm had hit the UK that afternoon and subsequently all flights to the US where cancelled. The weather wasn't meant to improve for another four days which meant that Caroline wouldn't be able to go home for Christmas.

Now Caroline loved Christmas so she was very upset by this news. She wouldn't be able to drive from New York to Mystic Falls with her brothers, Damon and Stefan, singing along to Christmas songs much to Damon's annoyance. She wouldn't be able to help her mum bake a variety of Christmas treats after she finished her last police patrol of the year whilst Stefan and Damon nibbled on everything they made insisting they be called Chief Taste Testers.

She wouldn't be able to put a Christmas wreath on her father's grave with her family on Christmas morning.

If that wasn't bad enough, the only company she had was Klaus who was currently looking at her with a bemused look on his face.

**xoxoxo**

Klaus Mikaelson liked to think of himself as skilled in the area of women but even he was stumped by the look on Caroline's face as she stared despairingly at the departure boards. All the flights had a flashing angry red 'CANCELLED' sign next to them and they both knew they wouldn't be getting back to the US until after Christmas.

Now Klaus usually spent his Christmases alone unless, of course, he had ventured out to the trendy bar just down the street from his apartment and picked up a busty, beautiful girl that he could have writhing underneath him. After he had his way with them, he would kick them out and order enough Chinese food to keep him stuffed until New Year's Eve.

Merry Christmas to him.

So the fact that they wouldn't be able to get back to New York for the foreseeable future didn't bother him at all. After all, what he did for Christmas in the US he could definitely do in London too. So he was stumped as to why Caroline Salvatore seemed so upset that they were stranded in the UK. His company wasn't that terrible, was it?

"Come on, love, there's no need to be upset. I'm sure we can book some rooms at a hotel and still have a lovely time." Klaus said secretly hoping that she would be the beautiful girl that he could have writhing underneath him this Christmas.

But Caroline burst into tears and the sight made Klaus simultaneously nervous and sad. He never did do well with crying women.

"Caroline, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Klaus asked as he sat down beside her and cautiously put an arm round her shoulders in order to comfort her. What was it about this woman that had him questioning every move he made?

"I-I won't see S-Stefan or D-D-Damon! Who will help mum make the-the g-g-gingerbread house? They'll have to-to decorate the-the t-tree without m-me! We-we won't get our C-Christmas photo done! And I'll be in a hotel!" Caroline wailed as she sobbed into her hands.

Oh.

Not once did Klaus consider that Caroline actually liked spending Christmas with her family and it seemed that she liked doing silly traditions with them each year.

It was something completely foreign to him as he never liked Christmas with his family. Even as a child it was horrible. For Klaus, there was no illusion of Father Christmas or presents under the tree. Of course, he would open up the gifts from his brothers and sister and thank them profusely for them but later that day; his father would come to his room and take all his presents away from him saying that "bastards do not deserve presents". It was only when Klaus turned thirteen that he realised what his father meant by bastard and why his presents always got taken away.

The father that had raised him and was supposed to love him wasn't really his father at all.

Having found that out, as soon as he was able Klaus fled the family home and never spoke to his supposed father ever again. He still kept in touch with his siblings but he never spent Christmas with them. It reminded him of too many horrible memories.

But he realised that Caroline didn't share these horrible memories and that she probably had happy Christmases as a child spent with a loving family and so the idea of spending the holidays alone in a hotel room must be completely devastating for her.

Klaus knew what he had to do.

"You know, my family home is in Brighton which is only about an hour away from here. We could stay there if you wanted? Rather than booking into a hotel." Klaus mumbled nervously

Caroline looked up at him through tearful eyes and his ice heart melted at the sight of them.

"Really?" She said hopefully.

"Really." Klaus said affirmatively.

"I wouldn't be intruding on your family time or anything would I?" She asked nervously.

"Of course not. Truth be told, we very rarely all get on so it might be nice if you were there to break the tension." Klaus said nonchalantly.

Caroline wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Klaus," She breathed into his ear causing shivers to run down her spine, "I hate the idea of spending Christmas without family."

"Well, since you can't have yours, you are more than welcome to share mine." Klaus said smiling.

Caroline smiled softly back at him and waited for his instruction.

"I'll just make a phone call to make sure the company sends a car." Klaus said vaguely.

Caroline nodded enthusiastically and made herself as comfortable as she could in the seat as she waited for him to be ready.

Klaus wandered off slightly dragging his phone out of his pocket nervously.

Christmas with his family for the first time in twelve years.

But also with Caroline Salvatore.

Klaus wasn't sure if it would be a disaster or the best Christmas of his life.


	2. Chapter 2 Mikaelson Manor

**Here's chapter 2! Normally I don't give the chapters titles but I couldn't resist with this story and I think with later chapters you will understand why. Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited or reviewed so far :) On a side note, I picture Klaus at around 30 and Caroline at around 24.**

**I don't own any of the characters sadly. Happy reading!**

* * *

Due to the adverse weather conditions, the drive to Klaus's home was taking much longer than he expected which allowed Caroline and Klaus to finally sate their curiosity about each other.

"So why weren't you going to spend Christmas with your family this year?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I never spend Christmas with my family." Klaus replied shortly.

"Oh...how come?"

Klaus sighed. He liked Caroline but he really didn't feel like getting into his family issues right now, especially with her. She would probably think less of him for it.

"Normally I work over the holidays." Klaus said vaguely feeling guilty at the lie.

Caroline frowned. She knew he was lying to her. Saltzman & Mikaelson Publishing closed for the festive season at midday on 23rd December every year to allow their employees to finish their Christmas shopping and they didn't return to work until 5th January in the New Year.

"That's a lie! We close early for Christmas. You should know that, you imposed that rule! Now, why do you really never spend Christmas with your family?" Caroline pried.

Klaus should have known he would get caught out. Caroline was a smart girl and she did work for the same company. He didn't know how guilty he would feel if he lied to her again and so decided to give her the partial truth.

"I'm not very close with my family anymore. After I emigrated to the States, we didn't contact each other as much. I still talk to my sister, Rebekah, and one of my brothers, Kol, regularly but I rarely talk to Elijah and I haven't spoken to my mother since I left home."

Caroline's heart ached for him. She could sense the sadness in his voice and knew he must be terribly lonely.

"Why don't you speak to your mother or Elijah?" Caroline inquired.

"I do speak to Elijah from time to time but our relationship is strained. Let's just say I hold my mother responsible for some of my traumatic childhood and I feel that Elijah could have helped me but didn't." Klaus stated.

Turning his body around to face her, Klaus decided to get the jump on the conversation before she could get another word out. He would have to be quick as she was already opening her mouth.

"What about you? Who do you spend Christmas with? You mentioned Stefan and Damon earlier. Who are they?" Klaus garbled at her.

Caroline's face lit up with happiness at the mention of those names. It was like a light had been switched on within her.

"Damon and Stefan are my big brothers. Damon is older than me by five years and Stefan is older by two. We used to spend Christmas with our parents but since my dad passed away we just spend it with mum now. Usually, we travel down to Mystic Falls, my hometown, in Virginia together. I live in New York and so does Stefan but Damon lives in DC so we will pick him up on the way home. It's always fun when we go home for Christmas. Me and Stefan start off by singing Christmas songs on the way to Damon's. It drives him mad but eventually he joins in. When we get home, mum is normally waiting for us to arrive and then the traditions begin." Caroline chirped at him cheerfully.

Seeing the way she got so excited about talking about her family, Klaus was eager for her to say more and so pressed her for every detail he could about what her family did during the holidays.

"Well we would normally drive down after work on the 23rd. Stefan picks me up from my apartment and then we go get Damon. It's normally late afternoon by the time we arrive and mum has just finished work. She's usually still in her Sheriff's uniform waiting for us. Once we've put all our bags away in our rooms, we will come downstairs and decorate the tree together. It's so embarrassing when we get the old decorations out that we made when we were little but mum insists that they go on the tree. When it's done Damon puts the star on the top. My dad used to do it but now it's Damon's responsibility."

It all sounded so heart-warming. Klaus felt an unfamiliar pang of jealousy. Why hadn't his Christmases been like that?

"Christmas Eve is all about baking and watching films. Me and mum will make cakes and biscuits all day but by the time we go to bed there's only about half left because Stefan and Damon have eaten them all. They call themselves Chief Taste Testers and say that they can't help us cook because they have to conserve their energy for the tastings. Clearly, it's a lie but mum doesn't have the heart to tell them to get involved plus it means we get to bond together as mother and daughter. It's nice." Caroline smiled happily as she continued on.

Klaus was fascinated with how she seemed to glow with happiness. He had never met someone like Caroline Salvatore who could see light in the darkest of times. Even now when she was stranded in a strange country she was still resolutely cheerful.

"On Christmas Day we just eat and unwrap presents. We play games as well but my brothers get so competitive. They still bring up the Jenga war of 2003. Stefan insists that Damon's feet were still on the rug and therefore it was his fault that he lost but Damon swears that he wasn't. We also wear Christmas jumpers. It's an old tradition my dad used to make us do and we all absolutely hated it, even mum. But now we look forward to wearing them every year."

"I can't imagine ever wanting to wear a tacky Christmas jumper, love." Klaus chuckled.

"You'll see!" Caroline laughed, "Christmas jumpers have this unfortunate habit of growing on you."

The two shared more about the lives as they journeyed on to Brighton, the normally beautiful scenery eclipsed in darkness. Caroline found herself warming even more to Klaus and wanting to discover more about him and work through his issues so that he could be happy again. Despite his handsome features and devilish smirk, he was clearly an unhappy man.

Klaus lapped up every little bit of information he could about Caroline and with each thing he learned about her, the more he liked her. She wasn't just beautiful with her golden hair and winning smile. She was kind, caring and thoughtful.

As they drew closer and closer to Klaus's childhood home, they both realised that if their feelings continued to grow like this they could both be in serious trouble.

But, oddly, neither of them wanted to do anything to prevent it.

**xoxoxo**

"This is your childhood home?" Caroline gasped in awe.

They were driving through tall, black iron gates topped with two solid black Ms which Caroline learned stood for Mikaelson Manor. And the place was aptly named.

In hindsight, she should have known that they wouldn't be going to the normal type of family home as she knew that Klaus was very wealthy and came from a very wealthy family. But she truly hadn't expected the massive building that was sprawled in front of them. It was a huge stately home made of stone and it had an old-worldly feel to it. The gardens surrounding it were vast and dotted with fairy lights that carried all the way up the driveway. The front door was made of oak and looked warm and inviting despite the size of the building it was attached to.

Upon seeing the door, Caroline became nervous. She was entering an unfamiliar place filled with strangers and going to remain there for the next week. What if they didn't like her and kicked her out?

"There's no need to be nervous, sweetheart. You're my guest and therefore will be welcome here."

They pulled their luggage out from the boot of the car and trudged through the thick snow that layered the ground and was falling thickly from the sky. The lights in the house were glowing brightly and it looked like the place of a fairytale.

Klaus knocked once and the sound echoed around the eerily silent gardens. Caroline stepped closer to Klaus for warmth and comfort and he smiled reassuringly at her.

The door opened and revealed an attractive fair haired girl and an equally as attractive and dark-haired young man. They both blinked in shock at Klaus for a moment before the blonde girl launched herself at him.

"Nik! Oh my god, we weren't expecting you at all! Why didn't you let us know you were coming? We could have fetched you from the airport you bloody idiot! And why haven't we spoken for so long-"

"Rebekah, it's nice to see you too." Klaus mumbled as he wrapped his arms around his sister tightly.

Caroline stood to the side awkwardly not quite knowing what to do with herself in this family reunion. The dark-haired man was quick to placate her worries.

"Hello, darling and what might your name be? To ease your burning curiosity my name is Kol." Kol said whilst he smiled wickedly at Caroline and lifted her hand to place a lingering kiss on it.

Klaus nearly burst with jealousy at the thought of his little brother making a move on the blonde goddess beside him and so quickly intervened by letting go of Rebekah and pulling Caroline a little closer to him.

"Kol, this is Caroline Salvatore." Klaus practically growled at him.

Kol raised his eyebrows in amusement at the fact that he could get under his brothers skin so easily.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Kol said making Caroline blush.

"Yes, a charming name but might I ask why she is here?" Rebekah said, not even trying to disguise the distaste in her tone as she eyed Caroline warily.

"Relax, Bekah. Caroline is a literary agent for the company and came here with me on a business trip. Unfortunately, she is stranded here for the next few days as all flights to the States are cancelled and therefore she cannot spend Christmas with her family so I invited her here." Klaus explained.

Rebekah's eyes and posture softened visibly at this information. As she appreciated the importance of family, she understood how saddened Caroline must be at not being able to be with her family during the festive period.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Caroline, and it is very nice to meet you. I hope you don't mind staying with us until you are able to return home." Rebekah said genuinely, even going as far as to wrap the other blonde girl in a hug.

"Thank you for having me, I really appreciate it. It's nice to meet you too." Caroline said, hugging the girl back.

"Come inside!" Rebekah said practically dragging the other girl behind her and leaving the suitcases to the men.

"I didn't expect them to get on at all. They are too similar." Klaus mused as he took Caroline's case inside.

"Well, you know Bekah. She'll do anything for a female companion." Kol remarked dryly as he followed his older brother inside the house.

Klaus chuckled but abruptly stopped when he saw Elijah making his way towards him, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Niklaus, we were not expecting you. Are you here to stay?" Elijah said in a very business-like tone.

"Only until we can get another flight to New York." Klaus replied in a clipped tone.

"Ah, yes, I just met your little Caroline. She is very lovely I must say although I must admit I think Rebekah has latched onto her rather quickly, the poor thing. The two of them are in the sitting room with Katerina." Elijah replied smoothly, apparently ignoring the distaste in Klaus's tone.

Klaus nodded before moving towards the sitting room. He paused with his back to Elijah as Kol overtook him.

"How is mother?" Klaus asked quickly his back still facing Elijah.

"Much the same. She has good days and bad days, mostly good days though fortunately. The cancer has spread and she will not recover. It is just a matter of time now. Will you...will you be going to see her?" Elijah asked curiously.

"I think you know the answer to that Elijah." Klaus replied before stalking off again.

When he entered the sitting room, he was assaulted by Caroline's infectious giggling as she laughed with Rebekah at something Elijah's wife Katherine had said. Katherine laid on a big comfy sofa next the fire sporting a very swollen belly and a wide smile. It was the first time Klaus had ever seen her smiling rather than smirking mischievously.

"Katherine, I had no idea you were expecting." Klaus said as he leaned over the women to peck her softly on the cheek.

"Yes, well we had no idea that we would be expecting you. Let me guess, you are tired of bedding the women in New York and decided to return to your British roots?" Katherine enquired wryly.

"Katerina." Elijah said sternly as he entered the room his eyes lighting up in adoration for his wife despite the slight reprimand in his tone.

"Relax, husband, Klaus enjoys his banter with me." Katherine winked at him.

To this day, Klaus would never understand how the two of them had made a happy marriage.

The rest of the night passed in a blur as tiredness began to set in most of them. Katherine and Elijah retired earlier than the rest of them stating that the baby tired Katherine out and a pregnant Katherine tired Elijah out. The other siblings and Caroline stayed up a little later before a yawn from Caroline finally prompted them to go to bed.

"Your room is between mine and Nik's, Caroline, so please just knock if you need anything. Oh, and I am going shopping tomorrow if you would like to come with me?" Rebekah said hopefully and Caroline didn't have the heart to say no.

The two blondes said goodnight to each other as Caroline followed Klaus and Kol down the hall. Seriously, how big were these rooms? The gap between doors was incredible.

"My room is directly opposite yours, sweet Caroline, so please _do _come in if you need anything. A glass of water, back rub or anything else that results in you moaning loudly." Kol said whilst winking at her. She knew he was only joking and Kol was only doing it to see the reaction he could get out of Klaus who clearly fancied the arse off this girl. The fact that his face was nearly purple with rage was enough to help send Kol merrily off to bed.

Which left just Klaus and Caroline.

They entered her room together and once again Caroline was struck with the sheer size of the room and the exquisite decor.

"This is wonderful. Thank you so much for taking me in, Klaus. It really is appreciated." Caroline said earnestly.

"You're very welcome." Klaus answered in his deep voice.

"Well, goodnight then." He said but as he turned to leave he found himself in Caroline's embrace and surprisingly he returned it automatically.

They stood for a minute just feeling each other's bodies before finally breaking apart. Caroline's cheeks were slightly flushed at the proximity and Klaus yearned to take her back in his arms to brush her cheeks and see if they were as warm as they looked.

"Goodnight, Klaus." Caroline whispered.

Klaus nodded as he exited the room. Once he was gone, Caroline flung herself on the bed and giggled quietly, biting her lip.

Unbeknownst to her, Klaus was leaning against the wall outside her room attempting to still his racing heart.

He couldn't believe he was so enamoured with her having only slept with her once three years ago but there was one thing he was certain of.

Caroline Salvatore would be the death of him.


	3. Chapter 3 Rebekah & Kol

**hi everyone! Right so uk weather is terrible at the moment and the internet isn't working on my laptop. However, as I already had this chapter uploaded I can update on my kindle. Please let me know if it doesn't come out right and I will rectify it asap. Thanks to all who reviewed etc it means a lot and once again I don't own the characters or shows :( happy reading! **

* * *

When Caroline awoke the next morning it was to a warm and heavy pressure on her tummy. She wasn't sure she was awake at first as her dream had been about being wrapped in Klaus's warm, strong arms. She mumbled pleasantly but began to giggle as the pressure began to burrow a bit closer to her chest.

"Klaus, stop." Caroline mumbled incoherently.

The pressure only increased and so Caroline lazily opened her eyes to find herself face to face with large brown eyes and a lolling tongue that was panting heavily.

Caroline screamed in shock which caused the creature to bark happily at the fact that she was awake and it began to lick her face maniacally practically laying on top of her. Suddenly, the door to her bedroom crashed open revealing a shirtless and slightly panicked Klaus who burst into her room swinging a golf club furiously around clearly intent on knocking the intruder's head off. Kol wasn't too far behind and when he saw the scene unfolding in Caroline's room his eyes widened in fright as he attempted to push Klaus away from the gangly dog.

"No, Nik! It's just Preston, my dog. He just wanted to say hello to Caroline, isn't that right boy?" Kol said fondly.

Preston just woofed loudly and wagged his tail enthusiastically.

"Speaking of, where is Caroline?" Kol enquired.

A faint noise could be heard from underneath the deliriously happy Labrador who was still looking oblivious to the drama he had caused. Klaus gently pushed the dog off of the bed, revealing a vey dishevelled Caroline trying to blow her blonde locks away from her face.

"What is all this noise about?" Rebekah demanded yawning sleepily as she padded her way into the room clad in fluffy slippers and dressing gown.

"Oh, nothing my dear strumpet sister. Preston just gave Caroline an entirely enthusiastic welcome is all." Kol muttered as he made kissy faces at the dog in question who barked happily at the latest newcomer and run forward to greet her and to obtain some more affection.

"Well, that was certainly one hell of a wake-up call, love. I thought you were being murdered." Klaus mumbled as he glared at her.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just wasn't expecting to wake up to a huge Labrador looming over me." Caroline retorted.

"No matter. Considering we are up we can get a head start on the day. I expect you all to be ready within one hour. We have a lot of shopping to do since we have so many mouths to feed." Rebekah exclaimed happily before exiting the room.

Kol followed after her, Preston at his heels, mumbling irritably about how he always managed to get roped into Rebekah's ridiculous plans leaving Klaus and Caroline to stand around awkwardly.

"So, thanks for coming to my rescue." Caroline said feebly willing herself not to blush at how incredibly lame she felt.

"Anytime, love. But next time do try not to get so spooked by a puppy." Klaus smirked at her.

"Puppy?" Caroline shrieked incredulously, "That is the biggest Labrador I have ever seen!"

Klaus just chuckled at her as he left, the noise echoing along the hallway between their rooms and as much as Caroline wanted to make a biting remark as he exited all she could think about was how good he looked with his shirt off.

**xoxoxo**

"Oh my god, I don't think I've ever been so cold in all my life!" Caroline exclaimed.

"That's because we are by the sea, sweetheart." Klaus murmured in her ear.

They were currently wandering around the Brighton Christmas Market as Kol and Rebekah stormed off ahead clearly bickering about another inconsequential thing. Caroline was in awe of all the quaint little stalls that surrounded them, all done up in pretty flashing lights. Delicious smells wafted through the air as they walked. She admired the crooked architecture of the surrounding buildings and was amazed at the variety of things this market provided. She was particularly distracted by the abundance of Christmas jumpers that one of the more gaudy stalls was sporting. She was itching to go over and have a look when someone grabbed her elbow and steered her firmly into the supermarket Kol and Rebekah had disappeared into.

"Ugh, Klaus! I was going to look around the market stalls for presents." Caroline whined.

"Yes, I know which is why I pulled you away before you could run off and purchase a load of rubbish. You have some very magpie-like tendencies, Caroline."

Caroline huffed as he walked off in search of his siblings.

"Every girl gets attracted to shiny things." She muttered before following after him.

They found Rebekah and Kol practically brawling in the alcohol aisle. Caroline stared shocked at their behaviour whilst Klaus just sighed and strode forward to break them apart. He was used to his siblings bickering.

"Don't be so idiotic, Kol! We have to have brandy if we are having Christmas pudding and we are having Christmas pudding!" Rebekah screamed, her face reddening.

"Nobody likes Christmas pudding! Even you don't eat it, Rebekah!" Kol shouted back equally as loud.

"It's traditional to have a Christmas pudding on Christmas day. I don't care if you don't like it, we are having it and we are all going to eat it whether you like it or not!" Rebekah retorted.

"Why are you so fixated on having a traditional Christmas? We are far from being a traditional family. Is this because your favourite brother has finally returned home and you want a perfect Christmas? Or is it because our mum is dying and you want to force her to spend time with you to prove that you're the perfect daughter because you're so desperate for approval and significance? Newsflash Becks, our brother hates us and our mother does too!" Kol said angrily.

There was a ringing silence as Rebekah gasped in reaction to Kol's hurtful words. The aisle was clear as other shoppers had steered clear of the family drama unfolding before them which left two Mikaelson siblings breathing heavily and Klaus and Caroline standing awkwardly around them.

After a beat of silence, Kol's eyes softened.

"Bekah, I-"He began.

"Fuck off, Kol." She grumbled and shoved the trolley into his stomach before stalking away angrily in her beautiful Jimmy Choos. Caroline was the only one that caught the tears sliding down her cheeks as the other blonde stormed away hair swinging. Caroline scurried after her quickly wanting to make sure she was okay.

"Kol, that was uncalled for." Klaus murmured gently as he helped his brother up off of the floor.

"It's the truth isn't it? Mother is dying and you do hate us." Kol stated angrily.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you." Klaus said.

"Oh, save it Nik. We're not stupid. You abandoned us all those years ago and you barely speak to us now." Kol said as he turned back to the various bottles on the shelves around them. After a minute he picked up a bottle of brandy and put it in the trolley. The defiant look in his eyes challenged Klaus to mock him but Klaus wisely stayed silent.

For the first time ever Klaus paused to consider how his past actions had affected his brother and sister. Yes, Mikael had tormented and abused him but Kol and Rebekah had only been young, not really understanding what was going on. Yet, Klaus had effectively tarred them with the same brush he used on Mikael having left them all those years ago.

For the first time, Klaus felt sorry that he had run away from home.

**xoxoxo**

"Rebekah, wait!" Caroline called as she ran after the rapidly disappearing blonde.

She had followed Rebekah out of the supermarket and down the high street, slipping and sliding in the snow and ice as she did. They were nearing a park and Caroline followed Rebekah as she flung herself onto a swing seat. They both sat in silence for a few minutes as the cold breeze rocked them gently.

"I'm sorry about losing it just then," Rebekah sniffed, "I don't do well with people that try to overthrow my carefully constructed plans."

"Tell me about it," Caroline said as she rolled her eyes, "It's like nobody understands that their whole thought process is completely wrong."

"Exactly!" Rebekah cried and the two giggled before falling silent again.

"Klaus doesn't hate you, by the way." Caroline said sincerely.

"I know he doesn't hate me or Kol but he does hate Elijah. He blames him for not stopping our father from hurting him. Elijah left us as soon as he turned eighteen and Klaus was only just a teenager. When Elijah left, Klaus felt responsible for us. He would always take the blame for things even if Kol or I had done it so that we wouldn't be on the receiving end of our father's punching fists. We owe him for that." Rebekah said seriously and looked down at her feet.

Caroline continued to look out at the opaque grey sky as snow continued to fall heavily.

"I'm sorry that your mother is dying." She said finally.

Rebekah stiffened slightly and sighed.

"It's okay. Well it's not okay but thank you. I guess Kol was right about one thing. I have always craved her love and affection which she rarely gave to me. I thought having a perfect Christmas with all the stupid traditions would make it better but I suppose it's too late now."

"It's never too late, Bekah." Caroline said as she reached for Rebekah's hand.

The two girls sat in silence for a little more holding hands whilst the Rebekah's tears stopped falling.

"Is this what it's like to have a sister?" Rebekah wondered aloud, thinking about how nice it was to have some female company for a change. Katherine was great but lived far away so that they didn't get to see each other a lot.

"I wouldn't know," Caroline replied, "I only have brothers but they're pretty useless at figuring out when I'm upset so I totally get where you're coming from. You'd be perfect for one of them actually, he seriously lacks control."

Rebekah grinned and stood up pulling Caroline with her.

"Well, we will definitely have to remain friends after you go back to the US then. I need you to introduce me to this brother of yours. If he comes from the same gene pool as you he must be ridiculously hot." Rebekah stated as she linked arms with Caroline and pulled her along.

"Gross." Caroline said and wrinkled her nose in disgust.

The two girls strolled along before Caroline stopped in front of the jumper stall again and motioned to Rebekah that she would catch up with her in a bit.

Stepping forward, she lightly touched the different designs with the tip of her finger.

"Anything I can get you, dear?" A kindly old woman said from behind the counter.

"Yes, actually. I need seven Christmas jumpers all with different designs. Can you help me out?"

* * *

any guesses as to who I might be talking about with one of Caroline brothers being perfect for bekah? you'll find out! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4 Elijah

**Hi guys! Are you ready for some Klaroline? I certainly hope so! Thank you everyone who is reading this story. Please review if you have time, they're the best christmas presents :) I don't own the characters or tv shows. Happy reading!**

* * *

It was early evening by the time Caroline, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol returned to the manor. Katherine was extremely pleased to see them. Apparently she had been entirely neglected by Elijah all day who had been dealing with business calls since lunch. She waddled over to them as they burst through the front door, Preston trotting faithfully at her heels.

"Thank god you're back. I have been so bored and even Elijah wouldn't entertain me." Katherine pouted rubbing her swollen belly.

"We come bearing gifts!" Kol roared loudly as he strode into the sitting room holding his shopping bags aloft. He tossed a packet of something which Katherine caught eagerly. Her face lit up when she saw what it was.

"Strawberry laces! This is like seriously saving my life. I've eaten at least five packets since you've been out and the candy cupboard is running low." She mumbled as she bit through the first confection.

Kol dumped the rest of his shopping bags on the floor of the sitting room and greeted Preston with lots of fuss and affection. The large dog promptly rolled over onto to his back to get his belly scratched.

"So did you get the tree and decorations?" Katherine asked through a mouthful of sweets.

Not only had they got the tree and decorations but they had also bought enough food to feed an army. They had bought the biggest turkey available and Kol has insisted that they buy Preston a special dog Christmas dinner. After they had bought all the food, the girls had dragged Klaus and Kol around the town in search of clothes to wear on Christmas day. Caroline had been a little confused that they dressed up for Christmas but she supposed it might make a nice change as she had spent every one of her Christmases in overly fluffy Christmas jumpers. Plus she had a little surprise to give them all on Christmas day.

"We sure did. Are we going to decorate it tonight?" Caroline asked eagerly. Decorating the tree was one of her favourite traditions.

"Well, I have to get started on some of these recipes you got for us, Caroline. Katherine, you can help me as Elijah is still working and Kol needs to walk Preston, don't you Kol?" Rebekah said, staring pointedly at him. Kol opened his mouth to respond but was quickly pulled from the room by Katherine.

"But I suppose you two could get started on the tree and we join you later?" Rebekah suggested innocently.

Klaus's eyes narrowed at her but Caroline enthusiastically agreed and began to unpack the things for the tree. Rebekah caught her brother's gaze when Caroline's back was turned and mouthed a "You're welcome" at him. Klaus couldn't help but laugh at his sister's audacity as she promptly left the room. Of course it would be his baby sister who managed to get him some alone time with Caroline.

The two of them spent the next hour and a half constructing and decorating the tree, laughing whilst they did it. Klaus soon discovered that Caroline was a bit of a control freak. As he was straightening out the branches on the artificial tree, he noticed how she put each of the decorations into categories. Baubles, fairy lights, tinsel, other hanging decorations and the topper which was a glittery silver star. The categories were also in colour order as Caroline and Rebekah had decided on a colour scheme prior to the shopping trip.

"I didn't realise that the decorations had to be in a specific order, sweetheart." Klaus commented.

"Well, of course they do! They have to be distributed evenly throughout the tree, like a pattern. Oh, you were joking weren't you?" Caroline murmured sheepishly when she caught his amused face.

"I was but I see you take this organisation thing quite seriously." Klaus said as they began to decorate the tree. The lights were already twinkling away, Caroline insisting that they go on the tree first.

"You think I'm a control freak don't you?" Caroline groaned.

"Not at all." He winked at her.

"It's my dad's fault you know. He was always so specific about how he wanted things at Christmas. Eventually, he would stop my brothers and me from helping him and lock us out of the room until he was satisfied with the tree. It became a tradition. We would all start decorating the tree until my dad got so frustrated that he kicked us out. Then we would sit in the kitchen with my mum eating cookies and drinking eggnog until he would come striding out and declare 'It is done'."

"That sounds...fun?" Klaus said unsure on how to respond.

Caroline giggled.

"He only got like that at Christmas. Believe me when I say I am much worse. I'm like it all year round."

"Is that why you always hand in manuscripts with different coloured pen all over it? Red for things that need improving, green for things you like and black for plot holes?"

"Oh god! You cracked my code!" Caroline whined, throwing her head in her hands.

Klaus laughed heartily.

"I am now only just beginning to make sense of your weird habits." He choked out through laughter.

"I don't have any weird habits!" Caroline cried and threw a cushion at him which he caught deftly, still laughing.

"I've seen you in the restaurant! You order the same thing for lunch every day and stress the way it has to be made. You have a smoked salmon and cream cheese bagel and the cream cheese must only be on the bottom half of the bagel. You have one leaf of lettuce in it and top that with three pieces of smoked salmon. Then and only then can the top half of the bagel go on it and it mustn't be squashed but placed gently on top."

Caroline gaped at him. Was it really that easy to memorise her lunch order?

"You always sing a little rhyme to yourself when you type in your password to the system, why?"

"Um...It's so I never forget what my password is." Caroline said and blushed deeply.

"Let's not forget the way you have half of your things on your desk on the left and the other half on the right. Apart from your stapler which you have right in the middle in front of the computer. Why is that?"

"I have an even amount of things on the left and right and the stapler was the odd one out so now it goes right in the middle, technically on both sides." Caroline mumbled.

Klaus continued to laugh at her raucously.

"It isn't funny."

Klaus shook his head, still laughing.

"Then stop laughing."

Klaus stopped chuckling and looked at her seriously. Caroline huffed at him and continued to put things on the tree. She kept her back to him and he could tell she was annoyed. He gently grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you. Why don't I make it up to you?" He said seriously although inwardly he wasn't. He was glad to know something more about his golden girl.

Her eyes softened and she smiled at him.

"It's okay. I am a control freak after all. What did you have in mind?"

"Come to the pub with me tomorrow night. We'll make a night of it. Christmas eve drinks." Klaus said eagerly.

"Okay." Caroline smiled at him.

Klaus smiled warmly back at her and picked up the star. It was the only thing left to go on the tree. A thought suddenly occurred to him and he turned to her, the star outstretched in his hand.

"Would you like to put it on the top?"

"Oh, I wouldn't be able to reach."

"I'll lift you."

Caroline took the star from him and stepped into his waiting arms. He gently lifted her up and watched as she gracefully placed the star on top, adjusting the branches a little so that it would stay on. As soon as she was done, he lowered her slowly and gently so that they were practically nose to nose with each other. Klaus stared into her eyes hungrily watching as their sky blue darkened as they stared back at him. Caroline's gaze flickered from his eyes to his lips. Her head felt dizzy at having him so close to her. His warm, strong arms were still wrapped around her waist.

Klaus was about to lean in and kiss her when they both heard a loud bang from the kitchen and the screeching voice of Rebekah. They broke apart hastily and rushed to the sounds.

Rebekah was lying on the floor shouting every swear word under the sun, covered head to toe in flour whilst Preston licked enthusiastically at the mixing bowl on the floor which was rapidly becoming empty. Katherine and Kol just stood around laughing at her.

"Well, don't just stand there! Stop him!" Rebekah screeched.

Soon Klaus and Caroline were joining in with the laughter that filled the kitchen but once in a while they would catch each other's heated looks and secretly wonder what their date would be like tomorrow night.

**xoxoxo**

Caroline helplessly allowed herself to be dragged by Klaus through to a small study on the ground floor of the manor.

"I thought I'd give you a little early Christmas present considering you are so far away from home." Klaus whispered as he pushed open the door.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked and then gasped at what lay in front of her.

A large computer screen was turned towards the door that Klaus and Caroline had just burst through. The image on the screen was what made Caroline's hand fly to her open mouth and tears to squeeze out of her eyes. On the screen, clad in tacky Christmas jumpers and Santa hats or antlers, stood her mother and brothers waving at her enthusiastically.

"Klaus..." Caroline breathed, turning her teary eyes on him, unable to completely express her gratitude.

"I'll let you have some privacy." He rumbled in his deep voice before backing out of the room, smiling at her warmly.

As soon as he was gone, Caroline run across the room to sit in the armchair in front of the computer, drinking in the images of her family. She missed them so much, especially at this time of year.

"Mum! Stefan! Damon! I can't believe I'm seeing you." Caroline cried, her hands reaching out to touch the faces of her family.

"Oh, honey, I'm so glad you're safe. Are you okay?" Liz Salvatore said as she too put out her hand to touch her daughter's face.

"I'm fine, more than fine. Klaus and his family have been very welcoming and kind to me." Caroline stated, a small smile crossing her face.

"Ah, I know that look." Damon said with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"What look?" Caroline asked, confused.

"_That look_. The one you get when you're falling for someone. So, you finally decided to put the poor guy out of his misery and actually go out with him?" Stefan said knowingly.

Caroline blushed and the rest of the Salvatore family burst into laughter.

"I would hardly call it a date. We are only going to a pub down the road tomorrow night for some drinks. I'm sure his family will tag along anyway." Caroline said hotly.

The laughter only increased. Even her mother was joining in and Caroline began to blush an even deeper red and frowned at that them.

"Oh, Blondie. You are so easy to read."

"No, I am not! It's just drinks!" Caroline protested weakly.

"But you do like him?" Stefan enquired curiously. He already knew the answer. He knew his sister better than anyone else in their family and he knew that she had been steadily falling head over heels for Klaus over the last three years.

Caroline sighed before holding her forefinger and thumb out showing a little gap between them.

"Just a little bit." She whispered.

"Well, I hope you have a lovely time and he treats you right, sweetie." Liz said looking at her daughter fondly.

"Well, if he is anything other than a perfect gentleman he will find he doesn't have any teeth left when he returns to New York." Damon said casually as if beating someone was a perfectly normal thing for him to do. Truth be told, Damon and Stefan had personally put several of Caroline's ex-boyfriend's in hospital so the gesture wasn't abnormal at all.

"Damon." Liz scolded him although Caroline knew she would gladly help Damon if anything were to hurt Caroline. Damon only rolled his eyes in response.

"I miss you guys so much." Caroline said.

The others smiled at her sadly.

"We miss you too, Care." Stefan said.

They talked for a little while longer about all the types of things they had done together to celebrate the holidays so far. They had decorated the tree and Stefan had helped Liz make different cakes and treats for them to eat whilst Damon just ate them all. They all agreed to have a proper Christmas as soon as Caroline could get back.

All too soon and the family were saying their goodbyes leaving Caroline to look sadly at the blank computer screen in silence.

**xoxoxo**

There was a brief knock at the door before it opened and Elijah walked into the study. He looked surprised to see her there before his expression quickly changed to concern at her teary face.

"Caroline, are you all right?" He asked hurriedly.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just finished chatting with my family back in the States." Caroline said, throwing him a watery smile. Truthfully, she had been sitting there alone for a while contemplating Christmas day without her family.

Elijah smiled at her before taking a seat in the opposite chair. Caroline shifted a little in her seat, unsure on what to say to him. She barely knew him anyway and he seemed a little intimidating.

"You value family." Elijah said quietly. It was not a question.

"My family is the most important thing in the world to me." Caroline stated confidently.

Elijah nodded before continuing.

"Yes, your family is important but it isn't just that. You value family in general and I believe that my wife and siblings have grown very fond of you. Niklaus particularly."

He cast a sharp gaze towards her as if appraising her worthiness for something. Caroline tried not to flinch under his intense stare but she couldn't stop herself from blinking.

"You and I are very alike, Caroline. I too understand and place great importance on family. Unfortunately, our family is a little different to yours."

"Different, "Caroline interrupted him, "but not broken, Elijah."

Elijah tilted his head a little as if he were considering her words.

"Thank you, Caroline. It is difficult for me to believe that our family isn't broken at times."

Caroline nodded, frozen, unable to move from her seat. She wasn't sure if the conversation was over or not.

"You understand the problematic childhood we had, do you not?" Elijah asked.

"I do, Rebekah told me a little as did Klaus. I know that Klaus holds you responsible for what happened to him but we all know that you are not to blame and yet I fear that you blame yourself." Caroline stated.

Elijah looked at her in surprise. She was an astute girl.

"It is difficult not to blame yourself for something when you did nothing to prevent it." Elijah said.

"True," Caroline nodded her head in consideration, "but if we are to ever move on from our past mistakes we must first learn to forgive ourselves. You need to learn to forgive, Elijah."

This girl was truly remarkable, Elijah thought to himself. She seemed able to read people as easily as if they were open books. He could see why Niklaus was so infatuated with her.

"I do not believe that Niklaus will ever forgive me for my neglect but there is someone that I need him to forgive before it is too late."

Caroline looked confused so Elijah elaborated.

"My mother."

The words hung heavily in the air.

"Your mother wishes to see Klaus?" Caroline questioned.

She knew that it would be difficult if not impossible to get Klaus to agree to see his mother. From what Caroline understood, Esther had been a neglectful parent who constantly turned a blind eye to her husband's violent outbursts, even when they were directed at her. She knew that Klaus had felt rejected and unworthy for his entire life because his mother had seemingly abandoned him when he had needed her most.

"She has not mentioned Niklaus but I have caught her looking at pictures of him from his childhood and I know that he would regret it if he didn't at least try to see her before she succumbed to her disease." Elijah stated.

"What are you asking of me, Elijah?"

"I am asking you to convince Klaus to see my mother before you return to America."

Caroline stared at him disbelievingly but upon seeing nothing but seriousness on his face she realised that he was utterly committed to the idea.

"And how on earth would I manage that?" Caroline asked.

"You understand the importance of family, Caroline. I'm sure you will find a way."

With that, Elijah swept out of the room as if he hadn't imparted any shocking requests on anyone.

Caroline sat deep in thought for a while before Klaus silently entered the room.

"Everything all right, love?" He asked gently.

"Perfect. Thank you so much for setting that up for me." She smiled at him.

His answering smile lit up the room and he held his hand out to her to lead her back to the living room where Rebekah and Kol had set up some board games and margaritas, virgin ones for a very pregnant and irritated Katherine.

When Caroline felt that familiar zing of energy course up her arm when their hands met and their eyes caught each others in a blaze of blue, she knew that she would do anything to make things right for this family.

She would do anything to make Klaus as happy as he made her.


	5. Chapter 5 Esther

**Hi everyone! Ready for some Mikaelson family drama? ;) Once again, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed etc. You guys are amazing and I am so glad you like this story so far. This is the middle chapter so there will be four more and an epilogue after that. **

**I don't own the characters or TV shows. I hope you like the chapter, please let me know if you did/didn't! Thank you and happy reading :)**

* * *

Caroline stared at the Christmas tree contemplatively as she sipped her glass of red wine. Apparently, it was a Mikaelson tradition to go to the Cherry Orchard, the pub adjacent to Mikaelson Manor, on Christmas Eve and so the whole family had stated they would be accompanying Klaus and Caroline on their 'date' that evening. Needless to say, both Klaus and Caroline were very disappointed at not being able to spend time alone with each other so to combat the disappointment; Caroline had decided to get a head start on the drinking. Kol was playing with Preston in the garden, Katherine had retreated to bed for a nap, Elijah was locked in his study doing business again and Klaus too was attempting to make some headway in the backlog of his work.

Of course the tree looked beautiful and yet Caroline couldn't shake off the feeling that something was missing. The silver star shone brightly from the top and the fairy lights twinkled intermittently. The baubles shone and glittered in various shades of blue, white and silver and smaller glittery white and blue stars peeked out from among the branches. Suddenly, Caroline knew what was missing.

"Rebekah?"

"Yes, Caroline?" a voice called from the kitchen. Rebekah had been attempting to master some of the famous Salvatore Christmas recipes Caroline was so fond of. It was partly to make Caroline feel a little more at home but Rebekah also longed to have a family of her own one day and hoped that if she knew how to cook she would be the image of the perfect domestic goddess.

"Are these all the decorations you have?"

Rebekah wandered out of the kitchen clad in a striped apron and viewed the Christmas tree.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, you don't have any homemade decorations on the tree."

Rebekah frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when me and my brothers were in elementary school, at Christmas time our teachers used to get us to make Christmas cards and decorations to give to our parents. Our parents used to put them on the tree every year and every year we would have more as we were adding to the collection. Did you not do that at school here?"

Rebekah looked sad when she replied.

"We all went to boarding school from a really young age and before then my father used to throw anything Nik made away as soon as he brought it home to show us all. Elijah used to hide the ones the rest of us made to make Nik believe that father threw them all away. Our parents weren't interested in that stuff anyway so throwing them away was just what we did."

Caroline frowned. She was truly angry at the Mikaelson patriarch. Every bit of information she heard about him made him seem like a monster. What kind of father throws away the things their children made at school so callously? Without even a hint of praise?

A thought strolled into Caroline's head and she smiled brightly.

"Bekah, do you have any glitter?"

**xoxoxo**

Elijah strode into the sitting room purposefully in search of food. He hadn't had a break from work since he started at 8am and was now ravenously hungry. He stopped short when he saw the chaos that was occurring right in the middle of his home.

Caroline was barking out orders at the assembled family members. Rebekah looked excited and was giggling happily, Katerina looked oddly mellow and relaxed, Kol was looking around mischievously at the things in front of them and Niklaus looked downright irritated.

"Right, we have the gluing station. There are different types depending on what you need. Then we have sequins in all different shapes and sizes, including regular sequins, coloured stars and letters. Then we have the glitter station. We have green, red, gold, silver and pink glitter. Then when you have completed your decoration, we have the hole punch and ribbon at the end so you can make it into a hanging one."

"What exactly are you making?" Elijah said warily as he walked a little further into the room.

Caroline turned her beaming but determined gaze on him and he already knew he was in trouble. There was no way he would be able to escape this torture.

"Oh, Elijah! Good, you're here. Can you tell me where your family photos are? We need them to make tree decorations."

"Yes, Elijah. Dearest Caroline here has decided that making hanging picture frames of our charming baby faces is an absolute necessity and she won't rest until we have made one each." Kol said sarcastically.

Elijah was a little dazed at what he was seeing truth be told. Not once did he ever imagine he would see his family gathered around a table making Christmas decorations. He could tell Niklaus liked it even less than he did.

"All the family photo albums are kept in mother's bedroom, Caroline."

"Oh, well I can go get them and you get started picking what shape frame you want. Klaus, you'll come with me right?"

At those words, a deathly hush descended upon all gathered in the sitting room. Katherine averted her gaze from everyone whilst Rebekah blushed deeply and stared intensely at the pattern she was forming with sequins. Kol looked warily at his brothers. Elijah was staring at Klaus quizzically and Klaus's jaw and fists had tensed.

"Can't you go by yourself, love?" Klaus ground out.

"I would but you probably have loads of photo albums and I won't be able to carry them all by myself. Besides, I could use the company." Caroline grinned at him.

She held out her hand expectantly.

For a minute, everyone thought Klaus would refuse her. Shout and scream at her before storming off and never to return. But they were pleasantly surprised when he placed his hand gently in hers and reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled along by her to exit the room and ascend the stairs towards the upper levels of the manor, towards his mother's and Elijah and Katherine's quarters.

Caroline caught Elijah's gaze as she exited and winked at him stealthily. Klaus looked shocked and confused as he was led out of the room but faithfully followed at Caroline's heels.

Elijah couldn't help but grin at the fact that his brother really was whipped.

**xoxoxo**

Klaus's heart was racing a mile a minute as they journeyed towards his mother's bedroom. He hadn't seen her in twelve years but prior to that they had barely spoken to one another. Mikael had made sure of that and Klaus knew that his mother hadn't put up a fight. Essentially, his mother had ignored his very existence. If he strained his memory hard enough, he could vaguely remember her cradling him as a toddler whenever he had injured himself and even whispering stories to help him fall asleep but those kinds of moments ceased when Klaus was five. From that point onwards, he had been treated as a ghost by his mother, ignored and unwanted. The memory of being so thoroughly rejected tugged at the edges of the old wound in his heart.

The soft warmth of Caroline's hand enclosed in his was the only thing that kept him driving subconsciously forward.

Eventually they pulled up to a solid oak door. It looked foreboding and for the first time Caroline faltered in her steps. Perhaps this wasn't the best thing after all. She turned towards Klaus who looked much paler than before with his lips set in a firm line.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Caroline asked gently as she squeezed his hand.

He looked her straight in the eyes and she took in a sharp breath at the pain that was shining in their blue depths.

"I'm fine. Let's get this over with." Klaus grumbled.

With a reassuring smile flashed in his direction, Caroline twisted the golden doorknob and pushed the door open gently.

The room was spacious but almost unbearably warm. There was a fire blazing in an ornate fireplace that was adorned with family photos. Klaus's wasn't there. The room was furnished tastefully with shades of green and cream. It would be full of light if the curtains weren't drawn closed across the grand window. Caroline knew there was a balcony attached to it for it must be the one that overlooked the magnificent driveway and gardens that surrounded the manor. Her eyes travelled to the large bed across the room and consequently the figure upon it.

Caroline wasn't sure what to expect. When her father had been dying, he had been so terribly ill that coming home to die hadn't been a possibility for him. The events that she most vividly recalled during that time had taken place in the hospital. Sometimes they were good and sometimes they were bad and although Caroline had many wonderful memories of her father, she could still recall how sickly he had looked on his deathbed. So she was surprised at the figure of the woman that lay slumbering before them.

The Mikaelson matriarch looked nothing like the way Caroline's father had done when he was sick. She was very pale and thin, perhaps a little too thin to be considered healthy. She was bundled up in numerous sheets and blankets in an effort to keep her warm which explained the roaring fire. Her head was resting on a pillow with her hair splayed out around her and her eyes closed. It was clear that Elijah and Kol didn't take after their mother in the looks department for they had very dark hair and she was very fair-haired. It was a brighter blonde than Klaus's dark and dirty blonde hair but slightly darker than Rebekah's rippling, shining golden locks. If it weren't for the woman's pallor, Caroline could believe that the woman wasn't sick at all.

As they moved into the room, a floorboard creaked under their feet and caused the woman to stir and open her eyes. The similarity to Klaus's eyes was uncanny.

"Niklaus?" the woman whispered in surprise and disbelief

"Mother."

He hadn't meant for the word to come out so harshly. After all, it was only a greeting but Klaus couldn't stop the resentment and anger from flooding into his voice. His mother heard it too and swallowed nervously before setting her eyes on the beautiful blonde beside him.

"You must be Caroline. It's lovely to meet you. I'm Esther."

Although the situation was terribly uncomfortable, Caroline managed to plaster a smile on her face and greet the dying lady. She wasn't awarded Miss Mystic Falls for nothing.

"Hello, Esther. It's nice to meet you too but I didn't realise you already knew I was here."

Esther smiled kindly at her and gestured for the two of them to sit down on the chairs set beside her bed. They did so albeit Klaus did reluctantly.

"I've heard a lot about you, Caroline Salvatore. It seems my children have become very fond of you and very quickly. I am sure they will be sorry to see you return to America."

"Well, truth be told Esther, I have become very fond of them as well. I will be sorry to leave them. Your family have been very welcoming to me. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Oh, you are most welcome to stay here for as long as you wish. Although, I must say I was very sorry to hear that you wouldn't be spending Christmas with your family. Family is above all." Esther said seriously whilst giving Caroline a sympathetic look.

Klaus let out a bark of sarcastic laughter causing both Caroline and Esther to jump and turn their gazes at him. Klaus frowned at the older woman and pulled out a bitter smirk.

"You don't know anything about family." He sneered at her.

Caroline wanted to shrivel up and hide. She knew this had been a bad idea.

"I know at least as much as you do if not more. Do you realise this is the first time in twelve years I have seen your face, Niklaus? You haven't been home once during that time. You rarely speak to your siblings and haven't seen Elijah in five years and the two of you used to be inseparable. At least I have been with my family." Esther retorted.

"How dare you speak to me about our family after you abandoned me?" Klaus roared.

Both parties were breathing heavily as they finally released their pent up emotion. Caroline stood up suddenly causing the two to flick their eyes warily up at her.

"Um, the reason we came to see you Esther was to find some family photographs. We're making tree decorations you see and need some baby pictures or something." Caroline mumbled awkwardly.

Esther seemed stunned before responding.

"Of course, Caroline. If you go into the room across the hall you will find what you are looking for. Come back here as soon as you have finished. I would like to have a chat with my son."

Caroline nodded before getting up and leaving the room. She squeezed Klaus's hand as she did so and his eyes trailed after her long after the door had closed and his mother's keen eyes saw everything.

"You are fond of her." Esther stated.

Klaus snorted.

"You know nothing of what I feel." He snapped.

Esther steeled herself against his resentment but was unwilling to give up now.

"I know that you are angry with me because of your childhood. But I am dying, Niklaus, and I cannot die knowing that I did not try to make amends with you, my son."

"My son? I was never your son! You ignored me for most of my life and ostracised me from the rest of my family. Is it any wonder that I don't feel close to any of my siblings considering you made sure that I was treated differently to them?" Klaus shouted.

Twenty-five years of anger, resentment and pain bubbled up inside of him and was now threatening to spill over. He had tried so hard to make sure that he kept a lid on his emotions, always schooling his face into a mask of indifference. But this woman, his mother, who had ruined his entire life, was the final push to shove him over the edge and into the abyss.

"Niklaus, Mikael would have-"

"No! Do not try to blame all of this on Mikael! He may have thrown the punches and the kicks. He may have been the one to take my presents away from me and destroy them. He may have been the one to make sure I only got bread and water for weeks on end if I did something he deemed punishable. But you were there too and you should have stopped him." Klaus said bitterly.

"Niklaus, shut up and listen to me!" Esther cried, panting heavily and clutching her chest as if she were in pain.

A flash of guilt crossed over Klaus as he saw that his mother had exerted herself too much which was enough to make him quiet and listen to her.

"You were not the only one Mikael punished. He was a terrifying and cruel man, Niklaus. He punished me for producing you by ensuring that you would hate me as much as you do now. He threatened to harm and kill the rest of your siblings if I did not comply with his wishes and I knew that if I did not I would surely end up dead. The thought of abandoning all of you to his violent ways was not an option for me so I chose to sacrifice one for the good of the rest and it is something I regret to this day and will continue to regret after death."

Both were quiet for a while after this. The emotional confrontation had taken a lot out of them.

"I do not expect you to forgive me for the sins I have committed but I wish for you to know this. I love you, Niklaus. You are my son and I have never stopped loving you. I regret every decision I made that has caused you such unhappiness but I do not regret having you. I hope that one day you will understand why I did what I did."

There was a beat of silence before the door was cracked open and Caroline peered round clutching a box full of photo albums.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt. I found these photos but I can't find any of Klaus." Caroline remarked.

"That's hardly surprising." Klaus scoffed as he rose from the chair.

"Not to worry, dear. I have all of Klaus's childhood photos in the top drawer of my desk." Esther said and gestured to a large desk across the room.

Klaus strode over to it and unlocked the top drawer. When opened, stacks upon stacks of photos were revealed. They all featured Klaus and often one or all of his siblings. Some featured Esther but there were none of Mikael. Caroline joined him and placed some in her box. She pushed some photos aside revealing other things from Klaus's childhood. There were drawings that he had clearly made, an old teddy bear that was worn and falling apart, the bracelet the nurses had put on him when he was born and a blue baby blanket with 'Niklaus' embroidered carefully onto it.

"You kept all of this?" Klaus whispered, his fingers grazing the teddy gently. He remembered cuddling it closely when his parents had been fighting before the revelation of his true paternity.

"Of course I did. You are my son, Niklaus. I kept these things locked away so that Mikael could not destroy them and tarnish my love for you." Esther murmured.

Caroline noticed that the lady seemed to be tiring out quickly and made excuses for them. Esther's eyes were already closing as they exited the room.

Caroline turned to Klaus, who was clutching his old teddy bear, her mouth opening to say something. She took in his anguished expression as he stared blankly at the toy in front of him and changed her mind on what she was going to say quickly.

Reaching for his hand she squeezed it comfortingly and gave him a reassuring smile. She saw the way he desperately tried to compose himself in front of her, not wanting to let anyone in.

"I think we could both use a drink."


	6. Chapter 6 Mistletoe

**Hi everyone! So the day we have all been waiting for has finally arrived at Mikaelson Manor! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited or followed. You guys are amazing :) Once again I don't own any of the characters or shows. Happy ready!**

* * *

Christmas morning finally arrived in the Mikaelson household bringing with it plenty of surprises and excitement.

Katherine was awoken by an almighty kick against her stomach. It was the first proper kick the baby had given and she quickly roused Elijah from slumber. The expecting parents kissed joyfully as their hands lay gently on Katherine's baby bump feeling their son or daughter beat a happy rhythm against them. It was the best Christmas present they could have received.

Rebekah had woken earlier than the rest of the family and lay awake on her bed grinning excitedly for quite some time. They had never had a truly happy family Christmas before and this was the first Christmas in twelve years that all of the Mikaelson siblings had spent together. She couldn't wait to get up and start celebrating, her body practically quivering with excitement. She was also itching to show off her cooking to the rest of the family. It turned out she was quite skilled in culinary arts.

Kol found it unsurprisingly difficult to get out of bed on Christmas morning. He always drank heavily on Christmas Eve which made it painful for him to wake on Christmas morning. Unfortunately for him, Preston had made sure to howl and bark loudly until his master had risen groggily from his bed to let him out in the garden. The only thought that comforted Kol as he showered and dressed was that his sister and Caroline had promised the family a traditional English fry-up for breakfast the night before..

Caroline woke as she had done every morning at the Mikaelson manor. Confused and disoriented at first before the realisation of where she was swept over her along with a sense of happiness. It was a happiness that seemed to have taken root in her the moment Klaus invited her to spend Christmas with him and she eagerly began to prepare herself for the day ahead. Luckily for her, she had awoken without a hangover although she was sure Kol and Klaus could not say the same after the amount of alcohol they had knocked back the night before. Her smile faltered a little at the reasons behind Klaus's excessive drinking and she vowed to be extra nice to everyone today, starting with the delicious breakfast she and Rebekah had promised to concoct the night before. She bumped into Rebekah in the hall and they ran happily down the staircase towards the kitchen, giggling merrily all the way.

Klaus's eyes opened groggily at the sound of peals of laughter dancing along the halls of the manor. He recognised the laughter belonging to Caroline and his sister and began to lift himself from his bed. His mind flitted back to the night before. He remembered drinking a lot of whiskey with his brother and Caroline's concerned eyes upon him the whole night. He tried to block her concern out for he hated people seeing how he really felt. The truth was his mother's revelations had disturbed him. He didn't know how to feel or act now and he was sure he would have laid awake all night running them over and over in his mind. He was surprised he fell asleep at all but was sure he had the whiskey to thank for that. Klaus firmly put all thoughts of his mother away from his mind knowing that he needed to get dressed to wish his girl a Merry Christmas. His girl. His Caroline. Klaus smiled slightly at the thought of her becoming his girl and dressed hastily to meet her.

He bumped into Kol in the hall who looked much the worse for wear. Klaus grinned at him and flicked his ear maliciously. Kol only groaned and tried to wave him away feebly in response before padding away, Preston lolloping ahead of him.

"Merry Christmas!" Rebekah and Caroline yelled simultaneously as the brothers entered the expansive kitchen. They threw their arms around the two entering the kitchen and kissed their cheeks happily. Klaus's cheek felt like it had been burned where Caroline had placed her lips there.

Katherine and Elijah were already sitting at the island eating leisurely, goofy and romantic grins adorning their faces. Kol quickly sunk into another seat and started piling his plate high with bacon, sausages, eggs and fried bread. He moaned in satisfaction as the first bite hit his taste buds and continued to shove forkfuls of food into his mouth. Rebekah looked at him distastefully as she daintily ate her beans on toast. Klaus made his way over to Caroline who was on the other side of the kitchen pouring some coffee. He tugged lightly on the cute little Santa hat she was wearing to get her attention.

"Merry Christmas, love." He breathed taking in her cute and festive appearance. She wasn't wearing any make-up but her face was still flawless and her cheeks were flushed a rosy red from excitement and, he hoped, his close proximity. Her blue eyes sparkled and her curls were tumbling freely down her back. She was still in her pyjamas, as was the rest of the family, as they had agreed to dress up for dinner only. They were only a simple t-shirt and a pair of full-length bottoms but Klaus was sure he had never seen anything quite as appealing.

She smiled up at him, at least a whole head shorter than he was without her heels on, and handed him his coffee.

"Merry Christmas, Klaus." Caroline replied before taking a sip of her coffee.

Perhaps it was the overwhelming sense of happiness that filled the kitchen at the prospect of a family finally reunited. Perhaps it was the joy and excitement that Christmas often brings to all. Or perhaps it was just because they were close to each other. It didn't really matter because the only thing the rest of the Mikaelsons truly noticed was that Klaus and Caroline couldn't stop smiling and stealing glances of each other over the rim of their coffee cups when they thought the other wasn't looking. In turn, the rest of the family couldn't help smiling either.

Well, except for Kol who was currently moaning into his breakfast pitifully.

"You know, they say the best cure for a hangover is hair of the dog." Rebekah said slyly.

"Is that your excuse to crack open the champagne, sister?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nik. I'm just trying to make our dear brother here to feel better."

Nevertheless, the champagne was soon open and everyone had a glass except for Katherine who actually didn't seem to mind too much as she caressed her tummy gently and sipped on orange juice.

"May I propose a toast?" Elijah said eagerly.

When everyone nodded their agreement, Elijah began to speak.

"Now, I know the traditional toast would be a Merry Christmas but there is something I would like to say first which I believe takes precedence over that. Niklaus, we have waited a long time for you to return home to us and I think I can speak for us all when I say that we are grateful you decided to join us this year, even if extreme circumstances forced your hand. I would also like to thank Caroline for joining us. Without her, I am almost certain that this traditional family Christmas would not be possible. With the two of you here it is as if our family is complete. With that in mind, I would like to raise a toast to family."

Elijah raised his glass indicating that the rest should follow.

"To family." The words sprung cheerfully from the mouths of those present.

**xoxoxo**

Caroline felt nervous as she descended the stairs in the dress Rebekah had suggested she buy on their previous shopping trip. It was a very form-fitting black dress with a lace overlay that extended to sleeves that finished just below the elbow and ended mid-thigh in length. It had black sequins that shimmered along the body of the dress when they caught the light. Although it was quite conservative, Caroline couldn't help but feel like she was barely clothed as the only thing that lay beneath the lace along her arms and collarbone was her skin. Nevertheless, she liked the way it clung to her body and as it was longer than most of the other dresses she owned, Caroline felt it looked classy and therefore suitable for Christmas dinner. Taking a breath, she stepped into the living room where Kol and Klaus were chatting and drinking scotch.

Klaus turned his head when he saw Caroline in his peripheral vision and her image almost completely floored him.

She was so beautiful and, if the way she blushed and bit her lip was any indication, he was certain she didn't even know it.

The midnight colour of the dress stood out dramatically against her pale skin and the way the material clung closely to her body was reminiscent of the time three years ago when his very hands had stroked and fondled those curves reverently.

As his lips parted to say something to compliment her, a voice rang throughout the manor.

"Present time, everyone!" Rebekah called.

Once everyone had assembled in the living room, the giving and receiving of presents began. It ended rather quickly for the older you get, the less presents there are to open until, of course, you have children of your own to buy presents for. Nevertheless, there were six presents left under the tree one for all of the people that were sitting there.

"Who are these from?" Kol asked curiously as he handed the relevant gift to its recipient.

"Oh, they're from me." Caroline said.

"You bought yourself a present?" He said incredulously.

"You'll understand why once you've opened yours. In fact, you might as well open them all together." Caroline urged as she eyed them all eagerly.

Without further ado, the Mikaelsons and Caroline began to tear off the paper concealing their gifts.

Once they were opened, shouts of laughter echoed around the living room. They had all unwrapped a Christmas jumper each.

"Caroline, these are fantastic!" Rebekah cried as she pulled on her thick jumper over her stunning knee-length navy dress. Her jumper was a luminous pink with an angel on the front of it, its halo glittering slightly with silver thread.

"I'm glad you like them. I know you don't have this tradition but it's an important one for me so I thought I would share it with you. I got one for your mother too but you can take it to her later." Caroline said.

Caroline of course had plenty of Christmas jumpers in her childhood bedroom of Mystic Falls but she couldn't resist buying another one to add to her collection. She couldn't resist the penguins whenever she went to the zoo so the jumper she had bought was blue with a penguin attempting to ski on it.

Kol had a jumper that turned his torso into a Christmas pudding. He couldn't help laughing at how ridiculous it looked when he caught Rebekah's amused gaze he shot her an eye roll, remembering the fight they had had over Christmas pudding.

Katherine's was red with a gaudy tabby cat on the front, clad in a scarf and hat. Caroline said it was to honour the nickname she had heard Kol and Rebekah calling her over the last few days.

Elijah, who Caroline had pegged as the serious older brother, had a black jumper with a snowman on the front and snow falling delicately around it. The snowman was also wearing a top hat and monocle to give it an air of sophistication, just like Elijah.

Klaus's one was her personal favourite. Currently, he was regarding it with disbelief.

"I don't understand." He finally said.

"You're Santa Klaus!" Caroline cried.

The rest of the family erupted into laughter at her declaration for Klaus had unwrapped a jumper with a jolly Father Christmas on the front of it.

"Ha ha, very funny." He groaned, although he had to admit he liked Caroline's creativity.

"Come on, let's eat then we can play some games." Rebekah giggled and led everyone into the dining room to sit before retreating into the kitchen to fetch the food.

**xoxoxo **

Caroline was sat quietly in a little alcove of the sprawling gardens surrounding the manor. She hadn't wandered too far into the gardens as she could still see the blazing lights of the house and distantly hear the faint laughter and chatter of the Mikaelsons. It was a pleasant reprieve to be out in the cold Christmas night air. The only noise that was remotely nearby was the tinkling sounds of a water fountain somewhere in the depths of the grounds. It was so different to the liveliness inside of the manor and provided Caroline with the silent thinking time she needed, particularly on this day.

She sipped a little of her champagne as she stared contemplatively at the clear night sky above her. The stars winked down at her and she briefly wondered if her father was gazing down on her today as she often hoped that he did. It had stopped snowing and Caroline knew in a couple of days they should be able to return to New York. It pained her to think of leaving this place and the rest of the Mikaelsons.

The sound of footsteps crunching through the snow made her turn her head in the direction of the manor. It was Klaus striding purposefully towards her holding her coat in his outstretched hands.

"Thanks." She said as she slipped it around her shoulders and revelled in its warmth as he sat down beside her.

"You're welcome." His deep voice rumbled. Shivers ran down her spine and she was sure it wasn't from the cold.

"So do tell me why you're out here in the freezing cold. I didn't have you pegged for one to sulk over losing monopoly, love." Klaus teased.

Caroline giggled.

"Not exactly. I just wanted to take a breather and think for a little bit on my own."

"About your father?" Klaus guessed.

The words seemed to hang in the air for a while before Caroline finally responded.

"Yeah." She sighed and wrapped her coat closer around her whilst subconsciously leaning a little closer to Klaus.

"When?" Klaus asked quietly.

Caroline had never told the story of her father's death before to anyone. It had been too painful at the time and she had been too preoccupied with family matters to think about herself and her need to talk to someone.

"Six years ago today, actually. Lung cancer. I was eighteen and my dad had been sick for quite some time. By the time he had been diagnosed it was too late to do anything to prevent it. We could only stay by his side and try to make him as comfortable as possible."

There was sudden warmth in her left hand as Klaus grasped it tightly and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it with his thumb.

"I am so sorry, Caroline. Today must be very difficult for you."

Caroline smiled sadly at him.

"The first Christmas after was the worst. We didn't really know what to do with ourselves but Damon suddenly took charge and everything seemed to get a little bit better. Christmas was my dad's favourite holiday so instead of being sad, we remember all the good times we had together. Time makes it easier but the pain will never completely go away."

Klaus wished he could understand. He sympathised, of course, but he couldn't empathise. When his father had died he had not felt a sense of loss just a feeling of relief. He hadn't even attended the funeral. He supposed it was wrong to be happy about somebody's death but after the traumatic childhood he had suffered at the hands of Mikael, could he really be expected to feel anything else?

"I wish my father had been like yours." He blurted out suddenly much to Caroline's surprise.

"Why?" Caroline breathed.

"Everything you've told me about him these past few days shows how much you still love him and how much he loved you. That's all I ever wanted, for my father to love me." Klaus said bitterly.

He had never admitted that to anyone before, not even his siblings and yet it seemed fitting that he would be vulnerable with Caroline. A part of him hated himself for appearing so weak but a larger part of him finally felt relief at admitting his dirty little secret.

Caroline looked at him her eyes shining and put her hand to his face to whisper closely to him.

"Klaus, your father wasn't worthy of you or your family. He was a horrible man and a man that cannot give his love freely to his children isn't much of a father at all." She said firmly.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut against the emotion he felt. Caroline sensed his discomfort at his vulnerability and decided to steer the conversation in another direction.

"Why don't we talk about something else? Like, why you aren't wearing the jumper I bought you." She said in a voice feigning hurt and Klaus couldn't help but laugh at her.

The mood was instantly lifted as they fell into the playful banter they had grown accustomed to over the past few days.

"Say what you like about Christmas jumpers, sweetheart, but there is no way you will find me wearing a jumper proclaiming me as Santa Klaus." He chuckled.

"Please!" Caroline begged squeezing his hand that she held between her own and causing tingles to run up his arm.

"No." He flat out refused and they both collapsed into more laughter before Caroline's eyes caught sight of something hanging above their heads.

"Mistletoe." She whispered before glancing at him curiously.

Klaus swallowed hard against the sudden lump in his throat.

"Kol probably put it there as a joke." He croaked out.

"I suppose so." She replied, her eyes never leaving his.

Klaus took a breath to calm his nerves.

"Well...it is tradition." He said pointedly.

Caroline's face lit up at his words.

"Yes, it is." She breathed.

They leaned closer to each other before Caroline stopped with the slightest of distances between their lips.

"Merry Christmas, Klaus." She whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Caroline." He murmured in reply.

They both stared longingly into each other's eyes for a few seconds longer before Caroline finally closed the infinitesimal space between them and planted her lips on his.

It took a split second for him to react to the fact that Caroline Salvatore was finally kissing him but once his mind caught up to what was happening, there was no holding him back. Klaus slipped one of his hands into her golden curls and the other to her chin to bring her face closer to his. Both of Caroline's hands reached up to rest gently on his chest as he deepened the kiss, enthusiastically swiping his tongue across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to allow him access and sighed happily.

It was different to any kiss they had shared with each other before now. Indeed, it was different to any kiss they had ever had.

To Klaus and Caroline, it was like they were coming home as they kissed each other under the twinkling stars.


	7. Chapter 7 Boxing Day Disaster

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading this story and reviewing and everything! I love you so much! This is my longest chapter yet and I really hope you like it. Lots of stuff going on, lots of angst but ultimately some things are revealed to the shock of our favourite couple.**

**I don't own the characters/TV shows.**

**Enjoy my lovely readers!**

* * *

**From: Damon Salvatore**

_Hey Blondie. Stef has managed to get you on a flight leaving the UK from Heathrow Airport on 27__th__ Dec. 4am UK time going to Richmond. Mum's gonna get you from Richmond airport at about half 7. Apparently the weather is much better now. We can't wait to see you. Love ya xxx- D_

Caroline had read and reread the text message at least a hundred times. At first, she had been elated and started packing straight away. Then she remembered she would be saying goodbye to the Mikaelsons and Klaus and stopped packing abruptly.

It's not that she didn't want to go home because she did. She missed her mum and brothers desperately. It was just she didn't want to leave the Mikaelsons behind. Of course, that was a ridiculous notion. They lived in the UK and she did not but she would miss them terribly despite Rebekah's assurances that they would see each other again. Even though they had started off as strangers, they had quickly welcomed her as one of their own and she thought of them as family.

And Klaus.

Well, leaving Klaus behind pained her terribly. Caroline knew that they would be seeing each other again very soon but that didn't make it better. The kiss they had shared under the stars and mistletoe. She touched her lips again as if she could still feel his lips moving with hers. He had been so vulnerable with her and although he was clearly ashamed of his parenthood, she didn't care about that because she liked him anyway. She couldn't imagine _not_ liking him. Caroline had come a long way since that day in the office with Elena trying to persuade her to go on this trip.

She didn't want to leave now without seeing the Klaus thing through. She wanted to know if this was the beginning of something amazing.

With a pair of jeans in one hand and a scarf in the other, she made a decision.

Down the hall, Klaus lay very awake. He couldn't get the feeling of Caroline's lips out of his mind. He wanted to feel her lips on every inch of his skin just like he wanted to put his lips on every inch of hers. He wanted to run his hands through her hair and listen to her sigh and moan against his neck as he pleased her. He wanted to know everything about her.

And that was what frightened him and had him wide awake.

He had never felt like this before and he was scared about what it meant. He was confused.

And angry.

He was angry because he had allowed himself to be vulnerable with her and he had never been that vulnerable with someone before. He had never admitted the things he said to her to anyone other than her.

He could only admit to himself that he was scared about what that meant. After all, what did it mean? How could he allow his mask to slip so far so that she could see what was beneath it?

He was full of questions, confusion and anger. How could one girl reduce him to this state?

It wasn't like he was in love her.

The very thought of being in love was pushed away as soon as it entered his mind. It was impossible. There had to be another explanation.

Niklaus Mikaelson does not feel and he does not care. He certainly does not love.

Still this indescribable and unknown feeling kept him awake, tugging at his heartstrings and his thoughts in an effort to define it.

**xoxoxo**

There was one thing Caroline had been sure of before she entered the kitchen for lunch that afternoon.

She was sure that the reception she would get from Klaus would be far from unwelcoming.

But unwelcoming was what she ended up getting.

"Good afternoon!" She called as she entered the kitchen.

Now, although she wasn't expecting full-on hugs and kisses, at least not yet anyway, she was expecting far more than a grunt in her general direction from behind a newspaper.

"Would you like some coffee?" She asked.

Another grunt and a non-committal shrug.

Caroline frowned.

"Okay then."

She poured the coffees and placed one in front of him.

"There you go."

Not even a grunt this time.

"Well, aren't you going to say thank you?"

Klaus just glared at her before turning back to his paper.

Caroline was shocked. She didn't know what to expect when she left her bedroom this morning but she certainly wasn't expecting him to blatantly ignore her. It was rude.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked rather rudely but she had had enough.

"There's nothing wrong, Caroline. Why don't you run off and play with Rebekah like a good girl." Klaus snarled at her before returning to his paper and leaving her mouth gaping open.

At that point Rebekah and Kol came bouncing in with matching grins on their faces.

"It's Boxing Day which means tickets at the ice-rink will be half-price! Do you fancy going ice-skating today?" Rebekah asked excitedly.

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Caroline said, equally as excited.

"No."

The three of them glanced at Klaus as he made his short reply.

"I think I'd rather spend today by myself." He said rather icily and pointedly stared at Caroline as if to say he would rather be anywhere than with her.

Caroline narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Fine, Nik. Be grumpy. Do you want to come, Caroline?" Kol asked.

"Yes, I would love to come, Kol."

She half-expected Klaus to fling down his paper and insist on coming too but he studiously ignored her and if there was anything Caroline hated it was being ignored.

She stomped out of the kitchen fuming leaving Rebekah and Kol to either stare after her curiously or glance at Klaus warily who was still hiding behind his paper.

**xoxoxo**

Klaus was sitting in the study drinking whiskey and sketching absentmindedly. Sketching and painting were secret hobbies of his. Only his family were aware that he dabbled in art. When he was growing up and his artistic talents began to show, his father had made him feel like it was something to be ashamed of, that being able to draw and paint indicated that there was something wrong with him. Consequently, Klaus's dreams of becoming an illustrator were crushed. Although he managed to get into the literary field as a publisher, it wasn't the job he had first imagined for himself.

He looked down to see what he created. He often let his mind run wild when he was drawing so that he only knew what he had created at the very end. A pair of eyes stared back at him from the page, framed by thick black lashes. They were crinkled slightly at the corners as if the person who they belonged to was smiling and a light-coloured curl had fallen haphazardly into one of them.

Klaus growled and cursed himself. Even when he wasn't with her, his thoughts were invaded by Caroline. Damn those eyes. Now she was even dominating his art. It frustrated him.

The door opened and Elijah strode into the room. He looked surprised to see Klaus sitting there.

"Niklaus. I thought you had joined the others."

"I wanted some time alone so declined to go with them." Klaus said, stressing the word alone so that Elijah would get the hint.

He didn't.

"Well, I actually have some business calls to make so if you wouldn't mind." Elijah said, gesturing towards the door that he wanted Klaus to leave.

"Actually, Elijah, I do mind. I'm trying to sketch here."

"What has you in such a bad mood, Niklaus? Could it be the little blonde girl who you gave such a frosty reception to this afternoon?" Elijah enquired. One glance at Klaus's drawing and he knew his assumption was correct.

"It has nothing to do with Caroline." Klaus growled.

"If day-drinking and sketching like the tortured artist you are doesn't indicate girl trouble well then I have no idea what does, Niklaus."

Klaus sighed.

"It is nothing."

"I'm intrigued as to what has happened between the two of you which has made you so morose. Please, indulge me."

Klaus lay his pencil down and clasped his head in his hands. When he looked up again, his mask had slipped completely and Elijah was looking at his little brother again.

"I kissed her." He said in a broken voice.

Elijah blinked surprised that that was all it was.

"And, forgive my curiosity brother, she didn't like it?" Elijah asked. Although he remained calm and composed, inside he felt very uncomfortable.

"No, she liked it. She...really liked it." Klaus said confidently, thinking back fondly to the way her hands had moved from his chest to cradle his face gently and the sweet, satisfied sighs she offered him. He wondered if she would make the same sounds if he touched other parts of her body.

"I fail to see what the problem is, brother. I believe her to be quite smitten with you."

"The problem is the way she makes me feel! I've...told her things. Things that I've never told anyone! That one kiss...I've never felt anything like it."

Elijah was shocked. Could it be? Was it actually possible that his brother, Niklaus Mikaelson, self-proclaimed playboy of New York City, was falling in love?

"How...did it feel?" Elijah asked if only to satisfy his curiosity.

"Like...I was on fire. Every time she touches me, I feel a fire I have never known before. I swear, whenever she smiles at me or I see her eyes looking at me I truly believe my heart stops and I will surely die. But then my heart starts again and it beats so fast I believe it will tear out of my chest. I've never felt such physical attraction before."

"It isn't just physical attraction, Niklaus."

Klaus was startled.

"Well, what else could it be?"

Elijah sighed as if it was completely obvious.

"You care for her and quite a lot it would seem. She is important to you. I believe you are falling for her."

Klaus scoffed.

"I do not fall in love, Elijah." He assured him confidently.

"Well, from what you have told me, I beg to differ. You should go after her."

"What?" Klaus said distractedly, not quite believing what was going on.

"If you care anything for your future happiness, you will go after her and declare your feelings for her. I'm sure she is very upset about your behaviour and if there is one thing I know about women it is that they do not forgive easily. So get a move on."

Klaus was too stunned to move at his brother's urges.

"You know it is the right thing to do, Niklaus."

The brothers locked eyes and something passed between them, a look of understanding and encouragement.

Klaus left the room quickly, his happiness and confidence increasing with each step. He grabbed his coat and hurriedly left the manor and walked out onto the slushy road he knew they would have taken if they were going ice-skating.

He may still be confused but there was one thing he was sure of as he got closer and closer to Caroline.

Klaus was not prepared to lose her.

**xoxoxo**

"I'm not a very good ice-skater." Kol warned as he hesitantly placed a foot on the ice.

"I'm sure you're not that bad." Caroline said as she skated in circles.

"No really, Caroline, he's dreadful. I don't know why he comes." Rebekah said before darting off and performing graceful spins on the ice.

Caroline was about to go join her when a frightened voice forced her to stop.

"Please don't leave me!" Kol whined.

"Come on then. Take my hand." Caroline said and held her hand out to him.

Kol grasped it tightly causing Caroline to wince a little at the grip. She gently tugged him away from the safety railing and dragged him around with her. It wasn't long until they were both on their arses.

"Ouch." Kol grimaced.

It took a little while but eventually Kol got better and was able to skate a few feet without holding the railing. Soon enough, Caroline felt confident enough to let him go without assistance for a bit and skated off by herself.

Her thoughts turned back to the icy reception Klaus had given her that afternoon and his refusal to come ice skating with them. It had left her feeling confused and hurt. She didn't understand how he could go from playful banter and passionately kissing her under the mistletoe to avoiding and ignoring her at all costs.

She was so consumed by her thoughts that she didn't notice the gentleman who was clinging onto the safety railing as if it were a life raft until it was too late. Caroline crashed into him sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry." Caroline exclaimed, scrambling to help the poor man she had just knocked flying onto his back.

"It's all right, lass. Nothing to worry about." The man assured her as he gripped the sides of the ice rink to help himself up. He failed miserably, ending up sprawled on his back again groaning.

"Let me help you, it was my fault." Caroline insisted, grasping the man's hand tightly within her own and pulling him up beside her. Her confidence on the ice was beneficial in helping to get the man up again and he grasped her waist tightly whilst she was steadying him. Caroline nearly cried with laughter at the pure fear in his eyes present from the fall. Confident that he was steady, she guided his hands to the railing and let him go. This time he stayed upright.

"Thank you..." The man began.

"Caroline." Caroline replied in answer to his silent question.

"Thank you, Caroline. I really appreciate your help, lass. My names Galen, Galen Vaughn."

Caroline smiled at the roughness of his accent. It was amusing.

"It's really no problem. It was totally my fault anyway." Caroline assured him.

"You sound like you're very far from home, Caroline." Galen commented, obviously taking in her American twang.

"Oh yeah, I got stranded here over Christmas. Originally, I'm from Virginia but currently I live in New York. I could say the same about you though. You don't sound British." Caroline said her frown marring her face in confusion.

"No, lass, I'm Scottish." Galen chuckled at her obviously amused by the young woman who couldn't detect what accent he had.

"As in Edinburgh? Wow, that's cool."

"Yeah, I'm from Edinburgh. I made the foolish mistake of coming to see my brother and his wife for Christmas and have now been saddled with their brood whilst they go shopping. More fool me I suppose." Galen sighed.

They were suddenly interrupted by squealing as several red-headed children descended upon Galen and grabbed him round the hips threatening to make him fall again. There was a chorus of "Uncle Galen!" and Caroline couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, lass, I think that's my cue to leave. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem." Caroline said.

"Right! Come on, you horrible lot. Who fancies hot chocolates?"

Galen and Caroline skated off in different directions completely unaware that Klaus had been watching their exchange the whole time, scowling.

Never before had anger raged through his body like this. The sight of that imbecile's hands pawing at Caroline's hips had made him feel physically ill and his blood boil with uncontrollable rage. He pushed away thoughts that tell him what his feelings mean, even though they are practically screaming at him in his head. He blocks out Elijah's face telling him to apologise to his girl.

Ha. His girl. She had never been his girl and never would be if her encounter with that unworthy simpleton was any indication.

Fine. If she wanted to play it that way he could play the game. See if he cares.

Now with only one single thought in his head, Klaus strode towards the bar that had been set up at one end of the ice rink and turned his attention to the pretty bartender. He could feel her hungry gaze on him and decided to turn up the charm with her by plastering a flirtatious smirk on his face.

"Whiskey, neat and something for yourself, love." Klaus said as he flashed his teeth at her.

He almost laughed out loud when he saw her stutter and blush at him but it wasn't as satisfying as seeing Caroline stutter and blush at him. Oddly, this bartender made him feel nothing.

Perfect.

**xoxoxo**

Caroline was skating gracefully round and round the perimeter of the ice rink lost in her thoughts. It was Rebekah's turn to be responsible for keeping Kol upright and she could see them attempting to skate in the distance. Unfortunately for Rebekah, every time Kol fell down he felt it appropriate to take her along with him so every few minutes the siblings would find themselves on the floor.

She couldn't help but think how much fun it would be if Klaus were here skating with her. They could both be laughing at Rebekah and Kol falling over or, if he was like Kol, she could have taught him how to skate and led him round the ice rink with her, hand in hand.

Caroline sighed realising that that probably would never happen and cursed herself for hoping it would.

She hated feeling like this. Weak and helpless, powerless against him and his advances. The way he made her feel was extraordinary. She had gone from reluctantly accepting his flirtatious actions to being grateful that he had invited her into his home. Then she had gone from extreme elation and happiness at the fact that he had kissed her to gloom and despair at the fact he was ignoring her and pushing her away.

Then she came to a horrible yet amazing realisation.

She was falling in love with him.

Almost as if her inner declaration had manifested him, Klaus suddenly became visible to her through the crowd. He was sitting at the make-shift bar, sipping a whiskey and clad in his thick black coat. He was smirking into his drink and suddenly her knees felt weak.

Unconsciously, she made her way towards him. She was so glad he was here. Her heart had lifted at the very thought of being near him again.

She could see the tightness in his jaw and knew he was still annoyed. His usually ocean blue eyes were a steely grey and lacked their usual mischievous sparkle. It didn't matter what he was annoyed at though. Caroline would make him forget it all when she finally voiced her desire to give in to him. She smiled at the thought and found herself at his side almost immediately.

Her heart sank when she caught sight of the dirty blonde bartender who was flirting outrageously with him. Her chest ached when she saw him regard her with what she thought was victory in his eyes.

"Hi." She said uncertainly.

"Oh, hello, love. Come meet Camille here. She's originally from Paris, the City of Love. Impressive, isn't it?" Klaus said almost mockingly.

"Hello." Camille said, regarding her warily before walking off to serve someone else.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"What does it look like, love? I'm having a few drinks and seducing the bartender. I would have thought you would know what flirting looks like after your encounter with that bloke on the ice." He said scathingly.

Caroline was confused before she remembered Galen but that had been half an hour ago. Had he really been sitting here for that long and not bothered to come say hello to her or his siblings?

"I wasn't flirting with Galen." Caroline said firmly.

"Oh, Galen, is it? How quaint." Klaus laughed bitterly, knocking back the rest of his drink.

Caroline shifted uncomfortably. She wasn't used to seeing Klaus like this. He had always been cordial with her if not blatantly flirting with her. The sudden change made her feel disoriented.

"I don't understand. Are you jealous or something?" Caroline asked in confusion.

Klaus laughed again, the sound so bitter and cold it made her flinch.

"Jealous? I don't think so, love. That would imply that I cared for you and I don't." Klaus sneered at her.

The ache in Caroline's chest throbbed uncontrollably at his words and she had to choke back a sob at his hurtful words.

Klaus didn't miss the hurt that flashed across her face and he almost regretted being so horrible to her before he remembered she had practically torn his heart from his chest with her perfect hands. He continued to take his anger and confusion out on her even if what he was saying were complete and utter lies.

"I don't care who you flirt with or sleep with for that matter. I don't care because I've already had you."

Caroline almost physically recoiled at his words but stood her ground and glared at him. So she had been right about him after all. He was a terrible, emotionless womaniser and he would never change. She wasn't going to let him see how his words hurt her.

She desperately tried to think of something to say that would hurt him just as much as he had hurt her. She was unable to. Even if she could think of something to say she didn't want to say it. She didn't want to hurt him.

So, Caroline turned on her heel and stormed off towards the manor.

Camille sidled back up to him then. She had clearly undone some of the buttons on her uniform so that her cleavage was more visible. It was pitiful really the efforts she would go to seduce him over a few sweet words.

"Who was that?" She said huskily.

"No one important." Klaus lied and gestured for another drink.

**xoxoxo**

Caroline stormed into the manor, angry, shivering and wet. The snow was beginning to melt and it had begun to rain a little on her way home. It seemed the magic of Christmas was well and truly over.

The manor was silent. She knew Esther was in her room being tended by nurses today, Elijah would be handling business calls and Katherine was probably napping.

She made her way up the stairs to her room and took in the half-full suitcase. She took out her phone to re-read the text Damon had sent her one more time. She made a decision.

She sent off a quick text and then tossed the rest of her clothing and possessions in her suitcase. She was so angry she didn't care that only half of her suitcase was packed according to her packing system.

As if it really mattered anyway.

Her phone buzzed and Caroline opened it up to read the message she had received.

**From: Saltzman & Mikaelson Publishing.**

_Miss Salvatore_

_Your car is expected to arrive within twenty minutes. Please ensure you are ready to leave by this time._

Caroline sighed unhappily but she knew she was making the right decision. There was no way in hell she was going to stick around and be insulted and made a fool of even more.

With her suitcase packed along with her handbag containing her passport and everything else she needed for the flight, Caroline sat down to wait out the remaining fifteen minutes until she needed to leave. She spied a piece of paper and a pen lying on the desk in her room and decided to write a hasty letter to explain her absence to the Mikaelsons.

It wasn't fair if she didn't give them a reason for her sudden departure. They had been wonderful to her.

Fifteen minutes and a finished letter later, Caroline was on her way to the airport. Her flight wasn't due to leave for hours but, due to extreme circumstances, sitting in an airport seemed preferable to sitting in that house.

She saw Rebekah and Kol walking home as she was reaching the main road. They were smiling and Caroline couldn't help the guilt that settled in her stomach but she didn't stop for them.

She couldn't.

Otherwise, she would never leave.

The car drove on taking Caroline with it.

**xoxoxo **

The constant ringing of the doorbell roused Elijah from his sleep. He would have ignored it but he knew it was Niklaus. He was the only one still out at this hour.

"For God's sake, Elijah! Get the bloody door, will you!" Katherine mumbled before turning over to get back to sleep.

Sighing, Elijah made his way to the foyer of the house to open the door for his brother. He was already regretting his decision as he knew Niklaus would be inebriated.

"Ah, Elijah my brother," Klaus slurred as the door swung open, "It would seem that I have lost my keys."

Elijah watched disapprovingly as his brother patted down the sides of his coat and jeans as if to prove his point. Klaus stumbled a little whilst doing so and threw a lazy smirk in his brother's direction.

"Just come inside, Niklaus."

Klaus grunted and shuffled into the manor. He'd barely made it a step before he tripped and fell into a table knocking a priceless vase to the ground.

"Niklaus!" Elijah hissed.

"Shush! Any more noise and Elijah will have our heads!" Klaus muttered to the vase as he clumsily tried to pick up the broken pieces.

Elijah pinched his nose exasperatedly.

"What's going on, Elijah?" Rebekah was yawning as she walked down the stairs with Kol not too far behind.

"Ah, a family reunion I see!" Klaus exclaimed from his vantage point on the floor.

Rebekah glowered at him in disgust and even Kol looked suitably unimpressed.

"Nik, you're pathetic. Get up this instant." She spat.

"Temperamental, as always little sister." Klaus muttered.

"I'm in a bad mood, Nik, because you've driven away my friend and the one woman you cared about, you inconsiderate wanker!" Rebekah yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus sighed already bored with the conversation.

"Caroline's gone, Nik. She managed to get a flight home. She left." Kol said.

For a second, Klaus had to look down at his chest to make sure that there wasn't a knife being shoved into his heart. There wasn't but that's how he felt realising that Caroline was gone.

He tried to hide behind his mask in front of his siblings. He didn't want them to know how affected he was by her departure.

Klaus snorted and began walking towards the study in an effort to find more drink. He found his path blocked by Rebekah.

"I know she left because of you. The least you could do is admit it!"

Klaus pushed past her intent on ignoring her.

"Leave him, Rebekah. Niklaus will only be content once he has pushed everyone he cares about away."

Elijah's words rang in his ears as he poured drink after drink in the study. It was almost dawn by the time he finally passed out, his mind full of images of lively blue eyes and the sound of exquisite laughter.

* * *

**So, I just wanted to note that the additions of Galen and Camille are unimportant. They just served to move the story along. Originally, I wanted Matt or Tyler in Galen's place but it seemed a bit odd to have another American in Brighton so I used Galen instead who is Scottish and therefore more believable. As for Camille, I needed Klaus to flirt with a bartender to upset Caroline and I needed Klaus to flaunt it in her face. Camille with her French name seemed fitting because Paris, the City of Love, and Klaus and Caroline being in love but unwilling to admit it just worked. I don't hate Galen or Camille although I appreciate lots of Klaroliners hate Camille. Please don't post anything about hating her because I don't want to be involved in that side of things thanks.**

**Anyway, please keep the Klaroline faith for this fic. They WILL be together but as I am going away tomorrow for a few days a little spoiler for you all. The next chapter will be called 'Mothers Know Best'. As you can see, I've used the plural of mother so of course we will be hearing a lot from both Esther and Liz. I really hope you liked this chapter! I didn't intend for it to be so long but splitting it up seemed silly and ruined my perfect ten chapter plan. Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8 Mother Knows Best

**Hello my lovelies! Sorry for the delay. I hope you like this chapter although I'm not sure how I feel about it. This is kind of a lead up to the next chapter which will hopefully be up soon. Also, I mention Caroline's dad a lot in this and to be perfectly honest I am undecided on whether it is Bill Forbes or Giuseppe Salvatore. I kind of want it to be Giuseppe because I like the idea of Liz and Giuseppe plus Bill for me will always be Caroline's gay dad which doesn't really fit in with my plotline. Plus, he tortured our Barbie Vamp which is so not cool. Nevertheless, I did like their relationship on the show so for this chapter you choose whoever you think is better. I kept him nameless for a reason ;) As for Klaus's I just didn't name him because I feel like Mikael should have been a father to him rather than being such a dick. On the show, it didn't seem like Esther particularly liked Mikael or the werewolf so I just thought Klaus's real dad is sort of insignificant and really Mikael should have been a real dad to him. But that's just my opinion! **

**Anyway, I don't own TVD/TO or the characters. Hope you like it! Happy reading!**

* * *

A tired and downtrodden Caroline trudged through Richmond airport dragging her suitcase listlessly behind her. Her body was running on UK time and yet she felt exhausted as she hadn't slept a wink on the flight. Her mind had been too preoccupied with Klaus.

She just didn't understand what had changed between them to make him act that way. She had heard stories about his playboy ways and, on occasion, witnessed him giving the cold shoulder to clingy one night stands but he had never been that way with her. She knew what he was like and he never pretended to be anything different. Should she really be so surprised that he would eventually behave that way with her? Maybe not but that didn't make her feel any better.

Sighing, she eventually reached the exit and began looking around for her mum.

"Caroline!"

Turning her head to the right, Caroline caught sight of her mother waving enthusiastically at her and practically running towards her. Caroline grinned and let out a happy laugh as she gripped her suitcase and made her way forward. The two blondes embraced each other tightly and Caroline sighed happily. She was home.

"I've missed you so much." She said squeezing her eyes shut at the emotions tearing through her.

"I missed you too. So did your brothers. It just wasn't the same without you. How was England?"

"Oh yeah, it was okay. I'm glad to be home though." Caroline said as they started moving towards the car.

They chatted a little more as they loaded the suitcase into the boot of the car but Liz could tell something wasn't quite right with her daughter. Caroline grew quieter and quieter allowing Liz to dominate the conversation which was very uncharacteristic considering Caroline loved to talk.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Hearing the word sweetheart triggered memories of every time Klaus had called her that and eventually broke the dam keeping her flood of emotion at bay. Caroline began to sniffle as tears ran down her face.

Understanding that her daughter needed to talk to someone, Liz came up with an idea.

"Why don't we go get breakfast together before we go home to the boys, huh?" She asked.

Caroline nodded with a watery smile.

**xoxoxo**

Rebekah and Kol were sitting beside their mother's bed. The nurses and doctors had informed them that her health was deteriorating fast. They knew she didn't have long left now as her body was slowly losing the fight. The only thing they were grateful for was that Esther was still coherent and herself. Currently, she was lying in bed looking at them and smiling tiredly.

Kol felt uncomfortable. He didn't quite know how to act around his mother whilst she was in this position. He was certain she would chastise him for making jokes or behaving inappropriately so he wisely allowed Rebekah to do most of the talking. Currently it was about the Christmas they had spent together.

"The dinner was lovely although I don't think I could have done it without Caroline or Elijah. Both of them are amazing cooks and I was so happy they helped me out. Kol and Nik just drank their way through the wine supply. Caroline introduced us to these recipes her family make and they were delicious. I wish you could have come down to share it with us." Rebekah gushed.

"Not to worry, sweetheart. I'm glad you all had such a wonderful time. How is Caroline? I haven't seen her." Esther enquired politely.

"Oh, Caroline went back to Virginia." Kol piped up unexpectedly, grateful to be able to say something which wasn't controversial.

Esther couldn't help the crushing disappointment she felt.

"That's a shame. I liked her and I was really hoping I might see Niklaus again before...well. It doesn't matter now I suppose."

Rebekah and Kol shared a look.

"No, Mother. Caroline has gone home. Nik is still here. They didn't get a flight together."

Confusion entered Esther's face.

"I don't understand. Why is Niklaus still here then?"

Rebekah huffed and drew out a letter from the pocket of her jeans.

"Caroline left a note saying some wonderful things about us and how she appreciated us letting her stay. Her brother managed to get her on a flight early this morning to go back. The letter says she didn't really want to leave but felt it was her time to go."

"We also think Caroline and Nik had a huge fight." Kol said.

"A fight?" Esther asked.

Rebekah scowled clearly still angry at her brother.

"Yes, Mother. We saw Nik flirting with a washed-up old bartender and Caroline storming away. Kol couldn't get anything out of Nik so we just left him to drink his sorrows. We spoke to Elijah though who said Nik may have had an epiphany about his feelings for her but clearly he decided not to tell her. She was so upset about the way he was treating her, she left."

Esther frowned in annoyance and confusion. It seemed her son was in need of some motherly guidance and if she was going to make up with him this was a good place to start.

"Rebekah, dear, could you send Niklaus to me? Tell him I won't take no for an answer."

**xoxoxo**

Caroline was animatedly stuffing waffles into her mouth as she talked to her mother who sat across from her sipping her coffee and nibbling at a croissant. She was listening with rapt attention as Caroline told her every little detail from her trip to England and her confusing encounters with Klaus.

"-I mean she was clearly a bottle blonde, mum, and Camille? What a stupid name." Caroline muttered angrily as she shoved some bacon into her mouth.

"Why would he act like such a jerk? One minute he's giving me the best kiss of my life and the next he's trying to sleep with a random bartender. I just don't get it. I mean, what did I do to make him so pissed?" Caroline cried.

Liz, who had been listening intently, sighed and set her coffee cup down. She realised that no matter how old your children get, they would always need some motherly advice.

"Caroline, honey, have I ever told you about the first date your dad and I went on?"

Caroline shook her head but her ears perked up eagerly. She always loved stories about her dad.

"Well, as you know we met at high school and we were in the same friendship group. My friends from Mystic Falls, Miranda and Carol, were dating his friends, Grayson and Richard."

"Oh, the Gilberts and the Lockwood's."

"Yes. Anyway, I really, really liked him but was too scared to ask him on a date. However, he also felt the same about me and eventually plucked up the courage to take me to the cinema. We saw My Fair Lady because he knew I was a huge Audrey Hepburn fan and he was a perfect gentleman all night. He drove me home and gave me a kiss on the porch. I was so happy and the next day I couldn't wait to tell my friends all about it. I was so excited."

Caroline smiled as she listened to her mum reminisce about the good times with her dad.

"So, I get to school the next day and I thought I'd stop by his locker to say hi before class. I wanted a little moment with just the two of us before school started. Anyway, I get there bright as anything and so excited to talk to him and he ignores me. Completely ignores me! I was so surprised and hurt that I nearly cried right on the spot. I didn't bother telling Miranda or Carol about what happened I was so upset. Your dad ignored me for a whole week before I finally confronted him in the car park after school. I was so angry that I wouldn't let him leave without an explanation for why he was being such a jerk. Eventually, he screams at me that he thinks he loves me. Everyone was looking at us but I didn't care and I kissed him and said I felt the same. It may seem a bit soon to you, Care, but we'd know each other years and had started falling for each other long before we had our first date."

"It's a lovely story but I don't see how it's gonna help with Klaus." Caroline sighed unhappily.

Liz smiled at her warmly before continuing.

"My point is, Caroline, your father was scared. He was so scared of how he felt about me and scared that I might reject him that he avoided me and pushed me away. You've come to the conclusion that Klaus is just the same guy he has always been and is trying to treat you like a one night stand. Have you considered that maybe he feels so strongly for you that he's scared what it might mean and that you might not feel the same way?"

"Well...no but if he did feel that way he should have just talked to me!" Caroline said.

"Honey, men are pretty clueless when it comes to expressing their feelings. In fact, they're pretty clueless when it comes to relationships in general." Liz said wryly.

"Even if that's true, where do we go from here? I just don't know if he really does feel that way."

"Are you sure of your feelings for him?"

It was odd that after being in contemplation of her feelings for days Caroline could answer her mother in a heartbeat.

"Yes, I've never felt this strongly before."

Liz smiled. She was happy that her daughter had found someone that she could love as completely as Liz had loved her husband. She had a feeling that Klaus might be the love of Caroline's life.

"Well then. Love will find a way. Believe me, honey, it will work out, I'm sure of it."

Caroline felt a little happier after the conversation with her mother but she still had her doubts. She came to the conclusion that in the New Year she would have to confront Klaus about this once and for all.

The two women paid and then headed back to the car to start the trip back to Mystic Falls.

"Hey, Mum, can you not tell Damon and Stefan about this? I want it to stay between us."

"Of course, honey. We better get back anyway. You know your brothers. We probably won't have a house to go back to." Liz said anxiously.

Caroline laughed heartily at the truth of her mother's words.

**xoxoxo**

The brilliant sunlight streaming through the windows of the study stirred Klaus from his alcohol induced coma. He had collapsed on the sofa around dawn and judging from the sun's position, he guessed it was now around midday. The throbbing in his head and itchiness in his eyes made Klaus determined to crawl to his bedroom upstairs hopefully unnoticed by the rest of the family in order to get some more sleep. He hadn't gotten far when he bumped into Rebekah in the hall, her arms folded across her chest and her eyebrows raised in disappointment.

"Good, you're awake. Mother wants to see you." She said before turning abruptly on her heel and stalking away.

"I don't want to see her."

"She wasn't asking." Rebekah replied in a tone indicating that Klaus didn't have a choice.

Sighing, he started the walk back towards his bedroom determined to at least get a shower in before he was forced to converse with his mother. He passed Caroline's bedroom on the way and memories of the previous day flooded into his brain.

_Deciding to apologise to Caroline and trying to tell her how he felt only to find her talking to another man._

_Flirting with the bartender to prove to Caroline and himself that he didn't care if she flirted with other men. Failing dismally._

_Arguing with her. Caroline storming off._

_Drinking until he couldn't see straight. Coming home to find his siblings waiting for him. Their disappointment._

_Finding out Caroline had left._

He pushed open the door to her bedroom gingerly. He hoped that his memories were deceiving him and he would find Caroline sitting on her bed reading or curling her hair.

Bitter disappointment and sadness hit him as he realised the room was devoid of Caroline and any of the things she had brought with her. The room still smelled like her though. Even though she had left in a hurry, she had clearly tidied up after herself as the room looked barely touched, as if she were never there.

Klaus looked around the room as if staring at the four walls would conjure her. He spied a lip stick half-hidden underneath the bed and picked it up and sat down with it in his hands. Her smell was stronger now. There was only the tiniest amount left so it was probably one of her favourites. Klaus pocketed it before leaving the room to shower.

After he was done he finally made it to his mother's bedroom. He was tired and slow and definitely didn't want to see her. He wondered what she could possibly have to say to him. He was willing to put money on it being something he didn't want to listen to. He opened the door quietly, hoping that maybe she had fallen asleep after Rebekah's visit and would therefore have to put her talk with him off until tomorrow. No such luck.

"Good afternoon, Niklaus."

Despite the fact that his mother's health appeared to have deteriorated since Klaus had last seen her, Esther's voice was strong and determined.

"Mother." Klaus nodded to her curtly.

"Please, take a seat. There is something I wish to discuss with you." Esther said as she gestured towards the chairs that were positioned next to her bed.

Klaus approached apprehensively. He was hungover and miserable mourning Caroline's departure and really didn't want to get into a serious conversation right now especially with his mother. He sat down in the chair she had indicated and watched her nervously. She stared blankly back at him.

"All right." He finally said a cue for her to start saying whatever it is she wanted to say.

"I wanted to talk to you a little bit about your father. Your biological father."

Klaus's breath hitched. He had only asked about his biological father once and Mikael had overheard him. The thrashing he had received had been so severe he had to go hospital for several days. He had been seventeen and Mikael had explained it away as being a gang-related attack. Klaus had left home soon after that, the incident being the last straw.

"What about him?"

Esther sighed and her eyes misted over as she became lost in happy memories.

"He was an artist that lived not too far from here. He worked at a tiny little shop in town and everyday during the summer he would paint in the town square. He would sell his paintings sometimes and I enquired about purchasing one. He would only let me buy one if I posed for a painting for him. He said he felt inspired by my face and felt the need to commit it to canvas. I was only 23 and had been married at 18. Mikael had never said those kinds of romantic things to me. I found myself swept away by his charm and I agreed. Mikael was going to be away for the whole summer anyway so I thought it would be nice to be involved in a little project besides looking after your brother. Soon, our casual meetings in the back of the store to discuss the portrait turned into dinner dates and strolls along the beach where we would discuss everything about our lives. Sometimes, Elijah would accompany us to the beach but he was too young to remember it."

Klaus found himself struck into silence as he listened to his mother talk. He had never seen her like this, her eyes glazed and her face lit up with happiness. He found himself yearning to hear more of her memories.

"I found myself overwhelmed by my feelings for this man. He was passionate, creative and so in love with me. I was in love with him too. He urged me to leave Mikael and come with him to Paris where he planned to paint full time. He had been hired to work at the Louvre and people were very interested in his paintings by this time. I desperately wanted to go with him so I said yes. That was the night we conceived you but of course we didn't know at the time. He was going to leave for Paris a week later and I promised to follow him after getting my affairs in order."

At this point, Esther's face grew even more distant and a little cold. Klaus's heart sped up in anticipation of what was to come.

"He was killed the night before he was due to leave. It was the night of the fair and he was in charge of a stall there. I was unable to attend because Elijah was sick. He was walking home with the takings from the fair when he was attacked by a man with a knife. They stabbed him, took the money and left him on the beach. The police think he died of his stab wound before he drowned but he was found with water in his lungs. I cried for days after I found out. The maids couldn't understand because Mikael was meant to be coming home soon. I never confided in anyone about my affair. Mikael returned a week after his death and two weeks after that I discovered I was pregnant with you. It was easier to stay with Mikael who could provide for us rather than leave to be on my own. Truth be told, I needed someone there to stop me feeling so lonely even if he never showed me any affection. I wished that I had left the manor and Mikael sooner so that I could be with your father but Mikael also gave me Kol and Rebekah and I could never regret having them."

Esther finished her story and looked at him expectantly. Although Klaus was grateful for the story he was unsure as to why his mother had told him it.

"I don't understand why you told me that, Mother."

"Niklaus, I may be old and dying but I am not stupid. I know what love is and I saw it in you the moment I saw you with Caroline."

Klaus remained silent. He didn't want to talk about Caroline. It hurt.

"Rebekah and Kol told me that she left. They believe you drove her away."

"Apparently driving people away is a character trait of mine." Klaus commented.

Esther smiled sadly and knowingly.

"It is not your fault. You reject people who care about you because you are frightened of losing the people you love. At least that way the loss is on your terms."

Klaus snorted.

"I do not believe I am capable of love." He said rather confidently but Esther could see the pain in his eyes.

"You are more than capable of love, my son. You pretend not to care so that it does not hurt if you lose someone you care about. You believe you have lost the love of your mother and father and so are terrified of losing loved ones again. You push people away to protect yourself."

It wasn't exactly a revelation to Klaus. He knew he behaved exactly like that and the reasons why he behaved like that even if he didn't like to admit it to himself. That was why it was so difficult and altogether strange for him to confess his desire for Mikael to love him to Caroline because he rarely allowed himself to believe it. Caroline had somehow managed to crack the layers of his hard heart and taken up residence there.

"What makes you so sure you are right?" Klaus asked.

"I saw it in your eyes. The way they lingered on her face, the way they light up whenever she is near you. Your siblings have told me wonderful things about her and the way you act around her. You're in love with her, Niklaus and that is why she terrifies you. Pushing her away was a mistake. Losing the person you love is like losing a part of yourself."

Klaus sat contemplatively for a few minutes more as his mother gazed at him expectantly. She could still see the doubt on his face as he rose to leave.

"There is only so much I can do for you, son. I am glad you have listened but ultimately you have to let your heart make this decision for you, not your head."

She smiled at him warmly before shutting her eyes.

Klaus exited the room quietly and walked slowly through the halls, thinking.

He thought about the last three years he had known Caroline and how the moment he met her he had felt a connection to her that he could not explain. The connection had only strengthened over time as he got to know her over the years she had been working with him. Her eating habits, likes and dislikes, the little crease she got on her forehead when she was angry. He thought back to his conversation with his brother and how he had informed him it wasn't just physical attraction he felt for Caroline. Klaus thought he was incapable of love but he had come to the stunning realisation that he had been falling steadily in love with Caroline over the last three years. The past week or so they had spent together had proven that they felt strongly about each other but he had been unable to face it, confused as to what these feelings were and scared that she wouldn't feel the same.

Now he was sure and he was certain that he needed to tell her and cursed himself for sending her away.

He would have to remedy that.

A decision was made.

Klaus found himself at the entrance to the living room, his family sprawled along the sofas eating chocolates and watching a terrible soap opera Christmas special. Kol was snorting about how unbelievable the plotlines were and Rebekah was scolding him saying that she couldn't hear the TV over his whining. Elijah was sat with Katherine, an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled happily into his side tucked under a blanket. His tie was loosened and he looked relaxed for once.

Klaus cleared his throat at the doorway causing all heads to snap round to look at him in surprise.

"Um, I was just wondering, would one of you be able to give me a lift to the airport?" He muttered looking at each of their faces in turn. Just because he was now confident in his feelings for Caroline didn't mean he wanted all of them to tease him about it.

The rest of the Mikaelsons shared a glance before smiling at him knowingly.

**xoxoxo**

The only flight Klaus had managed to get was a red-eye leaving London at midnight that very day. He was grateful, although he would have liked to have been airborne sooner.

In the end, Elijah had been the one to drive Klaus to the airport but Katherine, Rebekah and Kol had insisted on accompanying him. As Katherine was pregnant, she had insisted on taking the front seat claiming she needed elbow and leg room leaving Klaus to be squashed in the back between Kol and Rebekah who were teasing him and gushing about how romantic his gesture was respectively.

As he stowed his hand luggage in the space above his seat, Klaus recalled how happy they had all looked as they waved him off through the gate. It seemed that Caroline's positive attitude had had an impact on them all and he felt the need to berate himself again for pushing her away. He only hoped she could find it in her heart to forgive him for his rash actions. In hindsight, he knew he acted irrationally but felt pleased that his flirtations with the bartender had inspired such jealousy and anger on her part. He felt that her reaction proved she felt something for him too.

Well, he hoped so.

Klaus settled in his seat anxiously waiting for take-off. He eyed the woman next to him curiously who was about to consume what looked like sleeping pills. She caught his gaze and hurried to explain herself.

"I'm a nervous flyer. I find the only way to help me get through it is sleep or vodka otherwise it seems to take forever and I just want this flight to be over with. I'm meeting my husband."

Klaus smiled at her.

"I know the feeling. This plane can't get to Richmond soon enough."


	9. Chapter 9 Salvatore Christmas Special

**Hi everyone and a belated Happy New Year! Here's the penultimate chapter and I really hope you like it. I'm glad you liked the fact that Klaus was chasing Caroline. I love it when they chase each other ;) I've also added some stuff in that I think NikMik might like because we appear to have a similar taste. Also MarieEdward, if you thought the previous chapters were cheesy you have no idea what you're in for! Rucky and anyone else who was wondering, NO Klaus and Camille haven't slept together he was just using her to upset Caroline.**

**Happy reading everyone!**

* * *

**27****th**** December 2013 4:30pm US time **

Caroline found herself completely enveloped by muscles, cologne and hair gel as soon as she took a single step inside her childhood home. Her vision was blocked by two chests clad in tight black t-shirts and hands that buried her face in them.

"Er, guys I can't breathe." She managed to choke out and the death grip that held her lessened.

"Sorry, Care, we just missed you." Her brother, Stefan, said as his twinkling green eyes were crinkled at the corners by his wide smile.

"Yeah, it's been far too quiet not having you here." Her other brother Damon said winking at her and teasingly elbowing her in the ribs.

"I missed you guys too." Caroline said as a wave of emotion hit her. She really had missed her brothers even if they tended to be overprotective, annoying and interfering. She quickly tugged them back down into another hug this time holding on so tight it could be considered bone-crushing. Stefan and Damon started to imitate choking sounds and she reluctantly let them go with a tear in her eye which didn't go unnoticed by Stefan.

"Care, what's wrong?" He asked gently.

"Oh, nothing. I just really missed you guys. I felt awful not being able to come back for Christmas and I'm totally jet-lagged. I guess it all just hit me." Caroline lied. There was no way she was going to tell them about her underlying Klaus issue.

Stefan nodded and Damon picked up her bags before ushering her upstairs. Caroline collapsed on her bed and was almost half-asleep by the time her brothers left her in peace.

As they were walking down the stairs, Damon addressed the issue that was bothering both him and Stefan.

"Something's up with Caroline." He stated.

Now, although Damon tended to trick people into believing he was an egotistical jerk with an unquenchable taste for sarcasm and he often acted irrationally, underneath it all he had a heart of gold. He loved his family more than anything in the world and although Stefan was closest to their sister he knew when something was wrong.

"I agree but you know she won't tell us." Stefan argued. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He knew his sister better than anyone and he could tell something was wrong with her the minute she walked through the door. Sure, he knew she had missed them and being away from home during the holidays had been hard but he also knew she was strong, one of the strongest people he knew. Therefore, he knew something else had to be going on.

The brothers shared a look with each other before running to the kitchen. In an attempt to beat Stefan there, Damon threw a chair in his way and watched with glee as his brother tripped over it. Turning back in the direction he was headed, he nearly screamed in surprise to see his mother there with her arms folded across her chest and giving him a reproaching look.

"Damon, you're an adult, stop acting like a child. Stefan, get up from the floor this instant. Stop making so much noise the both of you. Caroline is very tired and needs to sleep. I've been called into the station for the night shift and I do not want to hear from Caroline that you have disturbed her. Is that clear?" Liz said, glaring at the two of them.

The two men nodded sheepishly.

"Good. Now, we stopped at the store on the way home so I want you to start peeling potatoes and vegetables ready for another Christmas dinner tomorrow. I expect Caroline won't get up again until tomorrow morning but if she does there are ingredients for lasagne in the fridge. I'll see you in the morning."

Liz was nearly at the front door by the time Stefan and Damon remembered why they had been running to her in the first place.

"Mum! We know there's something up with Care and we know that she probably told you." Stefan said.

Liz looked startled and hurriedly began to put on her jacket and grab her keys.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said looking flustered.

"Yes, you do! Mum, please tell us. We just want to help." Damon pleaded using his puppy eyes on his mother.

Liz's lip began to tremble but she pointed her finger at them accusingly.

"No! I will not betray your sister's trust. Leave me alone!" She cried before racing out the door leaving a bewildered Stefan and Damon in her wake.

Damon groaned.

"Ugh, you know she only took that shift to get out of telling us anything, right?"

"Classic mum." Stefan commented wryly.

The two men traipsed back to the kitchen to start preparing things for the next day all the while wondering what could possibly have gotten to Caroline.

**xoxoxo**

**28****th**** December 3:38am US time**

Klaus's eyes twitched with tiredness as he strode purposefully through Richmond airport. His heart warmed at the fact that Caroline had been walking through these very rooms and halls just mere hours ago. His mood seemed to improve just knowing he was that little bit closer to her and so, with a happier step, he proceeded to climb into the company car he had requested and began the journey to Mystic Falls.

Of course, it was far too early to be knocking on her front door and he knew that she wouldn't appreciate being woken up so early just so that he could see her. The time difference still boggled him and he struggled to reconcile the fact that he had actually gained five hours even though he had spent the last eight hours cooped up on an aeroplane. He decided he would check into a hotel and sleep for a few hours to prepare himself. After all, he still had a few tricks up his sleeve that he needed to plan in order to prove himself to her.

With that in mind, he dialled the one number he tried to avoid at all costs knowing that it belonged to the only person that could possibly help him in this situation. Even though she annoyed him, she knew this town and Caroline far better than he did and he needed her help.

**xoxoxo**

Caroline was awoken from slumber by someone pulling on her hair. She opened her eyes groggily to find her eldest brother Damon grinning down at her mischievously.

"Oh my god, Damon! Get out!" Caroline yelled and chucked her pillow at him.

"No chance, Blondie. Stef and I are staging an intervention."

Of course. She should have known Stefan would be in on it somehow and he here came brandishing her favourite breakfast foods in an attempt to appease her and get her to spill her secrets.

"Go away." She mumbled and attempted to go back to sleep.

Sadly, her quilt was ripped away from her before she even had the chance to close her eyes. Her brothers plopped down on the bed beside her and stared at her intensely. Well, if she was going to be coerced into confessing her problems then she was definitely going to get the most out of it and began to dig into her pancakes.

"Why are you staging an intervention for me?" She mumbled through bites of food.

"Well, Caroline, we've noticed that since you returned home you haven't been quite yourself..." Stefan began.

"And we are terribly concerned for you. We believe you have fallen into a depression." Damon finished.

Caroline glared at them.

"I've been asleep basically the whole time I've been back." She commented drily.

The two men looked the picture of innocence but Caroline knew better.

"I'm not depressed." She stated firmly.

"Okay but something is definitely up, isn't it?" Damon asked.

Caroline shrugged and rolled her eyes trying to deflect them.

"Caroline, if you don't tell us what is wrong you will find yourself at our mercy as we ignite a tickle war to end all tickle wars." Stefan said ominously.

Caroline's throat went dry. She really hated it when they ganged up on her like this.

"Fine! Klaus and I...kissed and then he started acting like a jerk." Caroline said, wincing as she told the story for a second time. Put in such simple terms it didn't really sound like a big deal but the magnitude of feelings that Caroline felt for Klaus and about what happened made it much, much worse.

Stefan and Damon looked at her with blank expressions on their faces. Caroline just wanted to shrivel up and die because she knew how they were going to react. Simultaneously, the brothers let their feelings known.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM-" Damon roared.

"HOW DARE HE KISS YOU AND-" Stefan yelled.

"-HOW COULD HE USE YOU LIKE THAT-"

"-HE'S BEEN CHASING YOU FOR YEARS AND AS SOON AS YOU GIVE IN HE TREATS YOU LIKE TRASH-"

"-NOBODY TREATS MY SISTER LIKE THAT-"

"-IF I EVER MEET HIM-"

"-I WILL KILL HIM!" Damon and Stefan shouted in unison.

"Guys! Stop, I don't want to talk about it." Caroline said feebly, twisting her pillow case around and around her finger.

Her brothers' eyes softened as they saw how uncomfortable she felt about talking about Klaus.

"Did you really like him, Care?" Stefan asked gently, taking her hand in his to make her stop fidgeting.

"Yeah I did. I guess I shouldn't have made the mistake of falling for New York's biggest playboy." Caroline said trying to laugh it off.

Damon tensed angrily but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, I need to shower and get dressed. I'm guessing Mum needs help with dinner?" Caroline said as she glanced at the clock and noticed it was nearly midday.

"Yeah, sure. We'll see you downstairs, Care." Stefan said.

The boys exited the room leaving Caroline to get ready. As soon as they were downstairs, Damon turned to Stefan.

"I'm going to kill that British moron. How dare he treat our little sister like that? Who goes around kissing girls and then rejects them?" Damon exclaimed.

"Uh, Damon, you do that." Stefan said.

"Shut up, Stefan. This Klaus needs to be taught a lesson." Damon said distastefully.

"Damon, just leave it alone. Caroline wants us to forget about it. I don't think she'd want us to repeat the Tyler Lockwood incident."

Damon's eyes lit up in glee as he thought about the way they had punished the Lockwood boy. Safe to say, Lockwood wouldn't be capable of sleeping with someone else for a very long time.

"Stefan, please-"

"No, Damon. Leave it alone. Let's go help Mum." Stefan said firmly leading his grumbling brother into the kitchen.

**xoxoxo**

Klaus was nervous as he walked along the little path that led to the door of the Salvatore household. Even after speaking and conspiring with Elena, his careful and romantic plans would be scuppered if Caroline didn't want to see him. He tried to push that thought from his mind as he knocked on the door.

He waited a few moments before the door was opened by a tall, raven-haired blue eyed man who was dressed in jeans and a Christmas jumper with an elf on it. To complete the look, the man was wearing elf ears that surprisingly suited him. He was looking at him suspiciously.

"Hello." He said.

"Uh, hello, I'm looking for a girl called Caroline Salvatore. Does she live here?" Klaus asked nervously.

The man's eyes narrowed even more and his jaw tightened. He looked Klaus up and down and Klaus felt that if it were possible the man's gaze would definitely have set him on fire. Eventually, the man folded his arms across his chest and leaned almost casually against the doorway, his body effectively blocking Klaus's view inside the house.

"Sometimes." The man replied and Klaus could swear he saw amusement flash across his features.

"Sometimes? What do you mean by sometimes?" Klaus asked in disbelief.

"Well," the man began in a tone that suggested he thought he was talking to a stupid person, "Sometimes Caroline lives here and sometimes she doesn't."

This man was exasperating and Klaus was getting frustrated with his riddles. What could he mean when he said that Caroline lived there only sometimes? An idea began to form in his head.

This man was playing him which meant that he had to be one of Caroline's brothers. His money was on the eldest one, Damon, as Caroline had said he was a bit of a troublemaker.

"Okay. Does this house belong to Liz Salvatore?" Klaus asked.

Damon seemed to perk up at his words. Klaus was playing the game.

"Why yes it does." He smirked at the British man.

"Is her daughter, Caroline, here?"

"May I ask who is looking for her?" Damon enquired.

"Niklaus Mikaelson but I also go by Klaus."

"Oh, Klaus Mikaelson. My sister has told me all about you." Damon said as his gaze hardened again.

"All good I hope?" Klaus chuckled nervously.

"Not exactly." Damon retorted.

A silence descended on them after that and Klaus swallowed nervously. It was odd that a man who had elf ears on could look so threatening. He wondered if perhaps he was just letting his nerves get the best of him because he knew it was Caroline's brother. As Damon didn't make an effort to speak, Klaus decided to break the awkward silence.

"So, uh, is Caroline here?" He finally asked.

"Sort of." Damon replied casually.

What the bloody hell did he mean by sort of? At this rate, Klaus was never going to be able to speak to Caroline.

"Sort of?"

"Yes, sort of. You see, if Caroline wants to see you then yes she is here in this house. However, if she doesn't want to see you then you can assume that she isn't here at all and won't be here for the foreseeable future."

Klaus swallowed again. This Salvatore brother clearly didn't want to make it easy for him.

"Damon?" Another male voice sounded from down the hall. A minute later and another man appeared beside the one who was obviously Damon. He was wearing a pair of antlers on his head and a plain green jumper with an 'S' embellished on it. Clearly, this was Stefan, Caroline's other brother.

"Who is this?" Stefan asked, gesturing towards Klaus who was growing more impatient by the minute. He just wanted to talk to Caroline.

"Well, brother, this man is the one and only Klaus Mikaelson that our dear baby sister has told us so much about." Damon said in a tone as cold as ice.

Stefan shared a look with his brother before turning to glare at Klaus.

"I suppose you're here to see Caroline? Well, unfortunately Caroline is a little busy at the moment so you will have to come back later. Goodbye now." Stefan said resolutely before grabbing the door and attempting to close it with Damon waving sarcastically and smirking at his side. Klaus stuck his boot in the gap before it could close causing the brothers to flash him matching dangerous looks.

"Please, I just want to see her." Klaus practically begged, ashamed he had stooped to begging.

"No." Stefan and Damon said in unison whilst making another attempt to close the door to no avail.

"Damon, Stefan what's going on? You're letting all the heat out." A woman who shared similar features with Caroline was stalking down the corridor. She had to be Caroline's mother, Klaus thought. She stared at him from between her sons.

"Hello, can I help you?" Liz asked politely.

"No, Mum. This is Klaus." Damon spat contemptuously.

Oh god this was a nightmare. Klaus was growing gradually more and more flustered. He already felt nervous about confessing his feelings for Caroline but they increased ten-fold at the thought of telling her in front of her whole family.

"Oh, Klaus. It's nice to meet you. Caroline has told me a lot about you." Liz said warmly.

"What? Like the fact he's a dick?" Damon retorted causing Stefan to snigger.

Klaus's face flushed with embarrassment. He forgot Caroline was from a close family and therefore they probably knew all of his indiscretions.

"Damon! Be polite." Liz reprimanded.

The Salvatores continued to bicker until a musical voice caused them to silence.

"Seriously, guys, what is going on? I'm starving and you're making the house cold. Can we shut the door and eat?" Caroline said exasperatedly as she bounded up to the door clad in skinny jeans and a grey jumper with snowflakes on it. Like Damon, she had elf ears on her head. She stopped dead in her tracks when she caught sight of Klaus, her eyes lighting up.

"Klaus?" She exclaimed in confusion.

"Hello, sweetheart." Klaus said warmly with his signature smirk. He kind of regretted using the word sweetheart when he saw Damon and Stefan shuffle restlessly and shoot him death glares.

"Why don't we go back inside boys and leave these two alone?" Liz said. Stefan and Damon looked as if they were about to protest but were tugged harshly down the hallway. Soon, it was just Caroline and Klaus staring at each other hungrily.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked. She was finding it hard to wrap her mind around the fact that the man she had been dreaming of was here in front of her. She tried to push down her mother's words from the previous day not wanting to get her hopes up.

Swallowing nervously for a final time, Klaus finally put on a courageous mask and resumed his usual swagger.

"I was actually hoping you would come for a walk with me." He asked hopefully.

Caroline looked at him suspiciously before nodding and grabbing her coat from beside the door. She yelled to her family that she was stepping out for a bit and followed Klaus down the pathway.

They walked for a few minutes in silence until they were beginning to reach the edges of the town square and Klaus turned around to finally say something. Caroline looked at him with a worried gaze in her eyes. He looked flustered and frustrated and she really hoped he wasn't going to act like a total jerk again because she didn't think she could take another round of being put through the feelings mill.

"What's wrong, Klaus?" She asked gently.

Klaus ran his hand through his unruly hair before finally turning his haunted eyes on her.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day. I was out of order and I shouldn't have said the things that I said. You didn't and don't deserve to be treated like that, sweetheart." He said earnestly.

Caroline gave him a weak smile in return.

"If I'm being honest, I think I overreacted. You shouldn't have to explain your actions to me. We're not together and I shouldn't have jumped on a plane as soon as I got upset. I have quite a temper." She explained in a small voice, the reminder that they weren't together was painful for her to say.

"I know you do. I have a bit of a temper too. We're the same, Caroline." Klaus said his eyes burning into her own.

Caroline blinked and cleared her throat.

"Well, even so...you didn't have to come all the way to Mystic Falls to apologise. It could have waited until we get back to work."

"Yeah, I suppose it could have but there are some things I need to tell you that just couldn't wait that long, love."

They had reached the middle of the town square by now and they were standing in front of the huge tree that dominated it, covered in twinkling fairy lights and shiny baubles. From somewhere unseen, it began to snow but Caroline knew it was the snow machines that they installed for the Winter Wonderland festival every year. She frowned in confusion as they were the only ones there.

"I spoke to your friend, Elena. She told me that the Winter Wonderland festival was your favourite part of the Christmas celebrations and I know you couldn't be here for it." Klaus whispered to her.

Caroline turned to him, her eyes shining with happiness.

"You made it snow for me." She murmured in a disbelieving voice.

"Elena said the snow was your favourite because it made everything look magical and it made you happy. I want to make you happy, Caroline." Klaus said a bemused smile on his face. He seemed surprised that he was saying this at all.

"Klaus, I..." Caroline started.

"Shh, let me finish." Klaus said pressing a finger to her lips to quiet her.

Caroline stopped talking immediately and allowed him to continue.

"I never thought that I could be capable of love but I'm falling for you, Caroline. I think I've been falling for you from the moment I met you even though you were wearing those ridiculous antlers."

Caroline giggled, her mind flashing back to that night which was burned in her memory forever.

"I thought being with you once would be enough but you've done something to me, Caroline, and I can't stop thinking about you. Even though I think you're more controlling than I am, you have some of the strangest habits and I'm sure you have OCD, you have managed to get inside my cold heart and I couldn't dislodge you from it even if I wanted to. I want you to be by my side every day and the thought of you being with anyone else makes me so uncontrollably angry that I do and say stupid things that I don't mean but that's what you do to me. I am so consumed by you that sometimes I forget myself. And being in love with you makes me utterly miserable but at the same time I've never felt this happy in my entire life. I'm falling in love with you, Caroline, and I want to make you happy always."

Even though it was spontaneous, Klaus's speech was very eloquent and Caroline knew she shouldn't be focussing on his eloquence but actually on what he was saying but she couldn't believe it, her mouth gaping open in shock. Eventually, her head caught up and she found herself staring into his hopeful, honest and frightened eyes. He had put his hands on her arms and pulled her close, waiting for a response.

"Klaus...I want to believe you but..." Caroline was cut off by his finger on her lips again.

"I thought you might have reservations so I have one last thing to show you in the hope that you'll believe me and take a chance on me. If you tell my siblings though, I may never forgive you." He said teasingly.

Klaus stepped back from her and unbuttoned the thick, black coat that he had on. Each button that was undone revealed the thing he was wearing underneath. Klaus eyes never left Caroline's face as she took in his clothing.

Caroline gasped and tears sprang to her eyes when she saw what was underneath the coat he was wearing.

"You're wearing the jumper I bought you." She cried.

"Yeah, I guess you can call me Santa Klaus now. Just so you know, I wouldn't wear this for just anyone but I know this jumper tradition is important to you." Klaus said sheepishly.

Caroline ran to Klaus who caught her in his waiting arms. She pressed her lips passionately against his, trying to pour all of the gratitude and raw emotion she felt into that one kiss. Klaus responded enthusiastically, their lips ardently moving together. He pulled back abruptly and tried to speak but Caroline stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"I'm falling in love with you too." She whispered and captured his lips with hers again.

Neither of them thought it was possible to be this happy but as they stood embracing and kissing each other as snow fell around them they both knew it wouldn't be possible to be this happy without the other. Eventually, Caroline pulled back to smile at Klaus.

"Would you like to have Christmas dinner with the Salvatores?" Caroline asked teasingly.

"That sounds wonderful, sweetheart, but I don't think your brothers like me very much." Klaus quipped.

"They don't like any of my boyfriends, don't worry." Caroline shrugged, tugging him back towards the way they had come.

Boyfriend. Yes, Klaus quite liked the sound of that.


	10. Chapter 10 A Very Merry Christmas

**Hi Everyone! Well this is the final chapter and I believe it will be worth the wait :) again, I must apologise for my absence but I hope this makes up for it. If not, I hope that it will at least make you feel as happy as I was when I wrote it. I'm sure the majority of my readers are Klaroline shippers like myself and I hope that this will make you happy as I know it is difficult sometimes with our ship. Thank you so much to everyone who has followed this story or me or reviewed or favourited. The response has been wonderful. This was just a bit of Christmas fun but I have enjoyed it immensely. I will be updating The Journey very soon and I have several other stories in the works so please keep your eyes open for that. Rest assured, I'm sticking by Klaroline until the very end :) THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! ENJOY!**

**I don't own TVD! **

* * *

**Two Years Later...**

Klaus rolled off of Caroline and onto his back panting heavily. On the left side of the bed he felt Caroline shift around to cover herself with the bed sheet. She too was out of breath and he turned his head to admire her. Her usually golden tresses were tousled and her cheeks and chest were flushed a delicious looking pink that he knew would feel heated to the touch. Her eyes were closed as she hummed with satisfaction and her skin glistened with a thin sheen of sweat. She was truly the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Caroline turned her face towards him and bit down gently on her bottom lip at what she saw. His chest was bare, rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes shimmered with mischief and his hair was decidedly dishevelled from where she had run her hands repeatedly through it. He too was covered in a layer of sweat and she felt her pride swell at the effect she had on him. Klaus was gazing at her in wonder as he took in her contented appearance and Caroline couldn't help but admire him as well.

"You're insatiable, love." Klaus panted at her.

"You should make the most of it. Everyone arrives tomorrow and we probably won't get the chance for some time alone." Caroline giggled at him.

Klaus groaned as he remembered what tomorrow was.

It was Christmas day tomorrow and Caroline had insisted that they host the celebrations at their house, the new house that they had just bought together and moved into and should, by all rights, be enjoying alone as a young couple.

But his lovely Caroline had other plans and Klaus was simply unable to refuse her.

And that's how Klaus had found himself calling his siblings and Caroline's family inviting them to spend the holidays in their new home and of course they had eagerly accepted.

When tomorrow morning came, Klaus knew that he would not be able to even lay a finger on Caroline especially with her brothers watching him like hawks.

Caroline's soft lips on his own pulled him away from his depressing thoughts and he opened his eyes to see her hovering above him smiling widely.

"I promise we will have a wonderful Christmas." She said earnestly before straddling his waist and kissing him passionately.

Klaus pulled back reluctantly, his fingers lingering on her hips as he breathed heavily. Caroline frowned at him disapprovingly.

"Oh, come on, Klaus! Don't tell me you're too tired." She whined, wiggling her hips distractingly.

"I'm still a bit out of breath, sweetheart. I'm not as young as I used to be. Give me a few minutes." Klaus breathed although if she kept up her movements he would be ready to go again sooner than expected.

"Seriously, the age card? Thirty-two isn't old, babe." Caroline insisted.

"Says my girlfriend who is still in her twenties and has seemingly developed a ravenous appetite for sex which only I can satisfy. Can you blame me for needing a slight rest to keep up my stamina?" Klaus said smugly.

Caroline blushed and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Ha ha. Like I said, you should be making the most of it while you can. Who knows when we'll be able to do this again?" She whispered before her lips descended onto his neck.

Klaus looked down at Caroline fondly as she placed feather light kisses across his torso. Banter aside; he couldn't help himself when it came to her. He wanted to make her happy above everything else and he thought about how far they had come in the last five years since that fateful day when he decided to approach her at an office party. He thought about the little bag containing a tiny box under their carefully colour coordinated Christmas tree and how it symbolised their future. He reached down to brush his fingers across her rosy cheek and then threaded them in her hair. She looked up at him curiously.

"You're amazing." He breathed.

Caroline's answering smile lit up the room. She leaned in and kissed the palm of his hand that was still on her cheek before working her way down his arm until she was kissing his lips softly and with undisguised emotion.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

Klaus' heart swelled at her words. He would never tire of hearing them fall from her lips.

"As I love you." He whispered back kissing her reverently once more until she pulled away to kiss his jaw and neck, sending his mind into a tailspin. Suddenly, her lips were at his ear brushing it softly as she spoke gently sending tingles throughout his body.

"Now, why don't you show me how amazing _you_ are?" She whispered suggestively.

Klaus growled as he flipped Caroline under him pulling the covers over their heads as her giggles rang in his ears.

**xoxoxo **

"Stop distracting me!" Caroline admonished Klaus as his hands wandered over her bottom once more and he pulled her against him. He kissed her tenderly on her neck and she could feel his satisfied smirk against her skin.

"It's not my fault you look so endearing when you're cooking, sweetheart. How can I refrain from touching you when you're so adorably focussed?" He whispered into her ear.

Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. She was trying to mix the batter for Yorkshire puddings and Klaus was supposed to be working on the starters. However, it seemed he had abandoned his post and was hell-bent on distracting Caroline from her work in the seclusion of their modern kitchen. She turned around in his arms to face him and placed a light kiss on his lips which he eagerly returned.

"Damon is right in the other room and I really don't think he will appreciate you mauling me whilst I am trying to cook. No one messes around with his sister or his food." Caroline warned him.

Klaus grunted irritably and frowned.

"I don't see why he should have such a problem with me 'mauling' you, as you so eloquently put it. After all, he is doing far worse to my sister in the other room. When I left, I'm pretty sure his tongue was stuck halfway down her throat." Klaus grumbled in disgust.

"Ew, Klaus! Don't say things like that." Caroline said as she gagged.

"Well, it's true!" Klaus exclaimed defensively.

It was true. When Rebekah had come to visit Klaus and Caroline just over a year ago, Damon had also been in New York visiting his siblings. The two had met during a dinner organised by Caroline and got along instantly. Caroline wasn't entirely surprised as she had had a feeling the two would hit it off. Klaus, on the other hand, was shocked and appalled when he had caught Damon leaving his sister's bedroom in the early hours of the morning looking dishevelled and far too pleased with himself as he walked Caroline to the front door of his apartment. The two would have come to blows if Caroline hadn't decided to make a hasty retreat dragging Damon with her. Now the two were inseparable and almost as sickeningly in love as Klaus and Caroline or so Kol declared. After Esther's death, Rebekah had decided to make a fresh start and wanting to reconnect with her brother moved to New York to start up a small business making and selling cupcakes. Caroline even helped out from time to time by helping Rebekah compose new recipes. Damon decided to leave Washington after being offered a job at a law firm in New York and the two had moved into a large apartment on the Upper West Side. Now, Damon was a Chief Taste Tester all year round and not just at Christmas.

"They're so in love, Klaus. It's cute." Caroline said.

"It's disgusting." Klaus growled.

"We heard that!" Rebekah and Damon's voices rang through to the kitchen before being interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Caroline's eyes lit up.

"Oh my god! That will be Stefan and Meredith." She exclaimed before thrusting the bowl she was holding into Klaus' hands and dashing off to answer the door. Klaus sighed and resigned himself to stirring the ingredients methodically.

A few minutes later and Klaus heard the distinctive sound of laughter and chatter as Caroline, Stefan and his girlfriend Meredith stepped into the kitchen laden down with food and drink. The two men shared a brief nod as the girls chattered away. Out of Caroline's two brothers, Stefan was the one Klaus was most fond of. The two got on fairly well and had similar interests in books and art. Caroline often coerced couples into going on double dates with them and Klaus much preferred the double dates he went on with Stefan and Meredith rather than the ones he went on with Damon and Rebekah.

"Do you need any help, Caroline?" Meredith asked sweetly.

"Oh, that would be brilliant. Klaus had been absolutely useless."

"I resent that, sweetheart." Klaus frowned.

"Caroline, you need to realise you're just a control freak." Stefan said jokingly.

Caroline gasped and threw a dish cloth at him.

"Right, get out both of you! Klaus, you need to stop distracting me and Stefan you need to stop insulting me if you want to get dinner tonight."

Stefan held his hands up and exited the kitchen into the living room to greet Rebekah and Damon. Klaus quickly followed suit, placing a kiss on Caroline's cheek as he went.

Meredith began to work on the starters Klaus had barely begun. She poured some seafood sauce into the defrosted prawns and began to stir, her eyes flitting to Caroline anxiously.

"Come out and say it, I know you're dying to. I can feel your eyes burning into my back." Caroline said, tossing a knowing look at the brunette.

"When are you going to tell him?" Meredith asked.

Caroline grinned happily.

"Today. I was going to tell him after the appointment with you yesterday confirmed it but I thought it would be nice to do it today. It's Christmas and I have it all planned out." Caroline explained giddily.

"Ooh, don't tell me what it is. I'm terrible with secrets but I can't wait to see it. Do you think he'll be happy?" Meredith asked excitedly.

"I hope so. We've talked about it before and I know it might be a bit too soon but I know I'm going to be with Klaus forever so it just seems perfect."

Meredith grinned at Caroline's dreamy response.

"And how have you been feeling?"

"Good, actually. I haven't had any sickness at all which has been awesome. My sex-drive is through the roof though; Klaus is struggling to keep up although he's ecstatic. I've been really hungry too and I just cannot stop myself eating. Yesterday, I had three lunches. Three." Caroline exclaimed.

Meredith grinned.

"That's totally normal, Caroline, and you're so lucky not to get any sickness. Most of my patients get morning sickness and an unfortunate few are sick throughout the entire day."

"Yeah, I read about that and it sounds awful. I thought because I wasn't being sick something might be wrong but you've put my mind at ease. I just can't wait to tell Klaus. I mean, I took the tests yesterday morning but I had suspicions for like a week before that. Thanks for squeezing me in at the hospital by the way. I feel much better knowing it's for certain."

"You're welcome. I'm just glad to have been of help and I've even kept it a secret from Stefan!" Meredith cried.

"Wow, I'm proud of you." Caroline giggled.

The doorbell rang again and they heard Klaus opening the door to what sounded like Kol, Elijah and Katherine and their brood of children.

"Are you even a little bit worried about telling him?" Meredith asked.

Caroline grimaced.

"To be honest, I am a little but I am far more worried about Damon and Stefan finding out. They're going to kill him when they find out he knocked me up and we're not even married." Caroline groaned.

"Hmm, yeah I wouldn't want to be Klaus when they find out." Meredith quipped before turning back to the prawn cocktails with a glint in her eye. Meredith was actually a very good secret keeper when the time called for it unlike Stefan who couldn't help but blab the truth when she put the slightest bit of pressure on him. At that moment, Meredith was keeping secrets from both Klaus _and _Caroline.

**xoxoxo**

"Caroline, darling, will there be any of your lady friends at this New Year's Eve party you are hosting? Preferably with delicious curves and sinful lips?" Kol asked as he sipped on his scotch.

Caroline giggled. It was Christmas Night and the family, save for Liz who was on holiday abroad with her sister, was lounging in the living room of Klaus and Caroline's new home. Katherine and Elijah had just put their two children to bed and so it was now the adults' time to relax and enjoy each others company.

"I'm surprised you haven't found a date for the night yet. Surely, Kol Mikaelson, a man of many talents and a self-proclaimed ladies man, could find a date for New Year's Eve in the time that you've been here?" Caroline said teasingly.

"I fear that American women do not like me very much." Kol lamented dramatically.

Kol had just made the big move to the States and had been put in charge of one of Klaus' side projects which ventured into the art world. Klaus had given up on becoming an illustrator but he still enjoyed painting and sketching from time to time. Since he had been with Caroline, his inspiration had increased and so he had decided to open a gallery showcasing his art with most of the profits going to charity. Kol was in charge of running the gallery and smooth-talking with various buyers. In doing so, he had moved to New York and didn't regret it. He felt freer here and he, much like Rebekah, had needed a fresh start away from England. Unfortunately, Kol wasn't having much luck in the romance department.

"What makes you say that?" Caroline asked surprised.

"They don't seem to understand my chat up lines and most of the women I meet are so beautiful I find myself paralysed with fear when talking to them." Kol pouted.

Caroline took pity on him.

"My friend, Bonnie, hasn't got a date for the party either. She's really sweet and beautiful. I think you'd really like her. I can set you up with her for the party if you'd like?" She offered.

"Oh, Caroline that would be great." Kol said enthusiastically before running off to retrieve another drink.

Caroline grinned as she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist and stubble graze her cheek.

"That was cruel of you, love. Bonnie will rip him to shreds." Klaus whispered in her ear.

"Yeah she will but once she gets to know him, they'll be perfect for each other." Caroline whispered back before turning around and capturing his lips with her own.

"Gross. Can we do the rest of the presents please so I don't have to witness this excruciating PDA?" Damon groaned as he brushed past the couple with a beer in his hand.

"Right. Yes, presents." Caroline exclaimed clearing her throat as Klaus chuckled at her.

"I agree. This is the first Christmas in two years that I haven't been pregnant. Let's get the presents over with so I can get sloshed." Katherine asked eagerly as she poured herself another glass of wine.

"Katerina, my love, why must you be so crass?" Elijah said exasperatedly taking a seat beside his tipsy wife.

Katherine just rolled her eyes at her husband but slipped her hand into his nevertheless.

The present giving commenced with relatively little drama. Preston had fun rolling about in the discarded wrapping paper and everyone seemed pleased with what they received. Rebekah and Damon were practically glued at the lips much to everyone else's distaste and pretty soon all of the presents were opened apart from two that were still under the tree.

"Who are those for?" Rebekah asked curiously. Damon and Stefan shared a knowing look and Meredith beamed as Kol crawled under the tree and retrieved the presents, glancing at the labels.

"Well, this one is for Caroline from Nik and this one is for Nik from Caroline." He said and handed them their presents. They were both in small gift bags but Caroline's was light and Klaus' rather heavy.

"Do you want to open yours first?" Caroline offered nervously, her stomach twisting in knots.

"Uh, why don't you open your one first, sweetheart?" Klaus said equally as nervous.

"Uh, sure. Okay." Caroline said.

They were sat beside each other on a small sofa and everyone watched Caroline eagerly as she opened the small gift bag. At first all she saw was tissue paper but once she pulled it aside, a small jewellery box was revealed and when she opened it her breath caught. She turned to look at Klaus only to find he had slipped onto one knee in front of her and was smiling at her sheepishly. He gently tugged the box from her hand and held it open so it was facing her, enjoying her stunned look. Damon and Stefan looked a little uncomfortable but not surprised with the image in front of them and Rebekah was already crying.

Klaus cleared his throat anxiously and took a breath before speaking.

"Caroline Salvatore, I have known you for five years now and I knew from the moment I met you that you were something special. At the time, I didn't know that you were going to change my life but I am immensely glad that you did. I know that our paths in life haven't been the easiest but being with you makes the bad stuff not seem so bad and now I cannot imagine my life without you. I love you, Caroline and I want to make you as happy as you make me for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

It was a simple speech really. It wasn't embellished by his usual terms of endearment. It was Klaus pledging to be Caroline's forever and Caroline knew that she should have had a better response than bursting into hysterical tears which shocked everyone around them other than Meredith.

"I-I don't know what to say!" She exclaimed, tears running down her face as she sobbed openly.

"Say yes; say you'll marry me, Caroline." Klaus said, stunned by her reaction and aware that Damon and Stefan were shifting menacingly. He fully expected them to pounce on him if she cried for much longer.

Caroline took a deep breath and shoved her present into his hands.

"I think you should open my present first before I give you an answer." She whispered.

Klaus frowned in confusion but did as she asked. He pulled gently on the ribbon that held the bag closed and peered inside. His eyes blinked rapidly before he turned to fix his gaze on Caroline who was watching him nervously.

"Is it true?" Klaus whispered disbelievingly.

"Yeah, it is, Klaus." Caroline breathed back, twisting her hands together. Klaus brought his hands up to make them still. He caught her gaze and smiled at her happily and Caroline smiled back.

"My question still stands, sweetheart. This doesn't change anything. In fact, it makes me want to marry you more."

Caroline gasped and threw her arms around Klaus' neck.

"Then yes! Yes, yes I'll marry you!" She cried.

The rest of their company breathed a sigh of relief as Klaus slipped the elegant diamond ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. Everyone began to clap wildly except for Kol who looked confused. He reached into the gift bag addressed to Klaus and pulled out one of the sixteen plastic sticks that had been hidden inside, glancing at the little plus sign in puzzlement.

"What is this?" He asked holding it out for all of them to see.

Everyone turned to look at him and the stick he was holding and Rebekah began shrieking with excitement and happiness whilst Elijah and Katherine shared a secret smile that only parents would understand.

Damon stood up and reached into the bag to pull out one of the tests and looked down at the word flashing at him. Pregnant. Klaus and Caroline gulped nervously as they watched him. Stefan walked over and picked a test up for himself, the plus sign seemed to wink at him merrily.

"You knocked up my sister?" Damon questioned Klaus quietly, his face blank.

"Caroline, you're pregnant?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." Caroline answered confidently and squeezed Klaus' hand reassuringly.

And then all hell broke loose.

Damon roared before launching himself at Klaus attempting to throttle him with Stefan not far behind. Caroline burst into more tears and attempted to intervene only to be held back my Meredith whilst Elijah attempted to break up the fight and Kol just burst into laughter.

"Damon!" Rebekah screamed and everyone stopped to look at her.

"You will all stop this nonsense now. Caroline is pregnant and cannot be around this fighting. This is a cause for celebration not conflict."

Gradually, everyone seemed to calm down and returned to normal. Klaus and Caroline beaming with happiness. Stefan and Damon seemed a little shocked as they turned to face the happy couple once more.

"My little sister is having a baby?" Damon choked out.

"We're going to be uncles?" Stefan blurted.

Caroline nodded before bursting into more tears and hugging them tightly. They returned the hug in a daze and patted her on the back absentmindedly as she sobbed more tears onto Damon's John Varvatos shirt. He turned to look at Stefan.

"You know she is gonna be a nightmare, right? Mum was an absolute nightmare when she was pregnant with Caroline. She used to cry all the time and if Dad pissed her off she would find the nearest object and launch it at him. She cracked his head open once."

Stefan nodded briefly and hugged Caroline tighter as she seemed to cry harder.

The rest of the family seemed a bit unnerved by this out of character behaviour but Katherine and Elijah seemed to take it in their stride.

"Pregnancy hormones. They're a bitch." Katherine said knowingly as she gulped down her wine.

**xoxoxo **

It was hours later after everyone had gone to bed that Klaus and Caroline finally managed to get some time alone. He was waiting for her out on their balcony that had an amazing view of New York City. Even though it was cold, it was still beautiful.

"Hey."

Klaus turned to look at his fiancée clad in a big coat to keep her warm and smiled.

"Hey." He replied.

Caroline made her way towards him and he brought her into his arms, kissing her temple gently.

"We're getting married." She breathed and then giggled.

"We're having a baby." He whispered back in awe and pressed a number of kisses to her cheek.

"I'm so happy, Klaus. You've made me so happy." Caroline said, tears springing to her eyes once more.

Klaus groaned.

"Please don't cry again, love. I don't think I can handle any more tears."

Caroline hit him gently on the arm.

"Hey!"

Klaus chuckled and brought her lips to his, kissing them softly.

"You make me happy too." He murmured against her lips and when she smiled in response he was sure he had never felt such happiness. Klaus brought her left hand to his lips and kissed the ring there as he opened up Caroline's coat and stroked her belly gently.

"I promise I will always make you happy, Caroline. Both of you." He said determinedly as he rubbed her lower abdomen softly.

She looked up at him and laughed at what she saw above their heads.

"Mistletoe." She chuckled.

"Well, it is tradition." Klaus said mischievously.

Caroline leant forward and kissed him passionately. When she pulled back he was smiling wider than she had ever seen him smile before and his hand was still on her stomach.

"Merry Christmas, Caroline."

"Merry Christmas, Klaus."


End file.
